segunda oportunidad
by olcrian
Summary: como luego de que piensas que todo termina, una segunda oportunidad se te da para arreglarlo todo.
1. Capítulo 1

Dolor, desesperación, obscuridad, todo eso es lo último que percibí antes de cerrar los ojos, Snake después de largos años tenía a su alcance lo que quería, apenas y la tuve unos minutos en mis manos a la causante de todos mis males, la que hizo que perdiera a mis amigos, a mis padres, a Ran, a sus padres y a tantos más; Snake aprovecho que sonreía a la luz de la luna con la piedra en mano y viendo la luz de la luna llena junto con el traje blanco característico de kid el ladrón.

Si porque eso era ahora, después de que mataran a kaito, yo tuve que tomar su lugar, al principio no sabía cómo actuar, pero gracias a la madre de kaito Chikage -san y a jii- san el ayudante, me adapte en poco tiempo y de eso hace mucho, pero ahora que estoy en este momento perdiendo la conciencia y dejando de respirar solo desearía haber podido salvarlos, salvarlos a todos y eso sería desde toichi-san, hasta mis padres y principalmente a Ran.

En ese momento pandora brilla en la mano de kid y desaparece junto con el ladrón, Snake solo grita furico por lo sucedido.

*-/-*

Lo primero que escuchaba es el sonido del reloj haciendo tic - tac, luego poco a poco abrí los ojos visualizando en donde me encontraba, al poder ver mejor quede perplejo ya que estaba en una habitación la cual jamás pensé volver a ver en mi vida, luego de que se quemara y quedara reducida a pedazos mi casa.

Shinichi jamás imaginaria en su vida que despertaría en la misma, se levantó y lo que vio lo dejo más sorprendido, el reflejo en el espejo de su habitación mostraba algo asombroso, su yo más joven a lo mucho a 7 años de edad, recordó que la última vez que tuvo esa edad fue cuando estuvo un tiempo como Conan Edogawa y pensándolo bien no le gustó mucho esa fase.

Aún era temprano para levantarse ya que apenas estaba amaneciendo, se levantó con cuidado y abrió la ventana, al parecer era pleno invierno el frio le golpeo la cara, miro el calendario y se asombró de la fecha, demasiado atrás en el pasado para su gusto, en este momento según la fecha tendría 7 años de edad esto lo hizo reflexionar, si está en el pasado seguramente toichi kuroba está vivo, según lo que le dijo kaito, su padre falleció cuando él tenía 8 años y al hacer cuentas él y kaito tienen un mes de diferencia en tanto a cumpleaños, así que aún tenía tiempo para salvarlo.

Sonriendo al nuevo día, se queda un rato viendo caer la nieve y perdido en sus pensamientos, pero el frio hace que estornude y le dé un escalofrió, se reprende a si mismo ya que recuerda en ese momento que es un niño y como tal debe cuidarse de no enfermarse, cierra la ventana y sube a su cama, recostándose de nuevo, se cubre con la cobija y trata de dormir un poco pero le es imposible tanto que hacer y tantas personas que salvar, suspiro de nuevo solo para estornudar.

¡Rayos! creo que no debí haber estado tanto tiempo en el frio- se maldijo shinichi mentalmente-

Shin-chan ¿te encuentras bien?- entrando su madre al escuchar el estornudo-

Shinichi solo mira enternecido a su madre, joven y viva, tan feliz estaba de verla que comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad-

Yukiko al ver a su hijo llorar se asusta y va directo a su cama a abrazarlo.

Shinichi solo se deja abrazar al sentir el olor, el calor y la sensación de tener de nuevo a su madre con vida.

Mi pequeño Shin, pero si estas ardiendo, yusaku querido ven rápido-

¿Que sucede querida?-

Es Shin-chan, tiene fiebre, será mejor llamar al doctor-

Bien voy a llamarlo-

Shinichi escucha a su padre y llora aún más pero en silencio sintiéndose más que feliz al escuchar y ver a sus padres vivos.

Luego de un rato su madre lo recostó y lo cubrió, el pequeño Shin, se había quedado dormido y aun hipaba en sueños, diciendo te quiero mucho mama, que bueno que estas bien, esto último lo dijo en un susurro que yukiko no alcanzo a oír.

Tras salir y cerrar la puerta baja, encontrándose con su esposo al bajar en el recibidor lo vio junto al doctor.

Doctor disculpe la hora pero mi hijo está enfermo-

Es lógico ya que es la temporada, lo revisare-

Claro lo acompaño- dijo el padre de shinichi a este-

Así luego de un rato de revisar al enfermo salió de la habitación y al bajar a la sala el doctor fue recibido con un café caliente.

Como se encuentra mi hijo doctor-

Tiene un resfrió, con el medicamento que le suministre en unos días estará bien, será mejor que lo cuide -

Por su puesto-

Bien le agradezco la visita doctor-

Es mi trabajo si presenta cualquier otro síntoma o empeora llámeme, con gusto vendré-

Lo acompaño-

Así al abrir, una pequeña niña iba a tocar pero se le adelantaron y le abrieron-

Buenos días yukiko-san-

Buenos días Ran-chan, vienes por sin - chan-

Si al parecer hoy se le hizo tarde- dijo la niña haciendo un puchero-

Lo siento querida, hoy no ira a la escuela está enfermo-

¡¿Que de verdad?!-

Si lo siento, ya avise a la escuela, pero estaría feliz de que le trajeras los deberes en la tarde-

Por su puesto, entonces me voy, sonoko debe de estarme esperando, dígale que se mejore y nos vemos en la tarde-

Claro que si Ran-chan, le diré con gusto que vendrás en la tarde a verlo-

Que tenga un buen día, adiós-

Hasta luego-

Salió de la casa y cerró el barandal yéndose, yukiko solo sonreía al ver a la amiguita de su hijo soñando algún día que quedaran juntos los dos.

Entro a la casa y vio a su marido leyendo el periódico muy entretenido y tomando café.

Amor tengo que ir por algunas cosas al súper te importaría cuidar a Shin-chan- le dijo su esposa sonriente-

Yo lo siento amor pero tengo que ir a mandar algo por correo, mis editores tienen más de un mes pidiéndome el próximo tomo de la novela y ya quiero deshacerme de ellos por un rato-

Bueno entonces le pediré a Agasa-san que lo cuide un rato-

Está bien iré por el sobre y te llevo- camino a la cocina dejando la taza en el fregadero y salió para caminar a la biblioteca y tomar un gran sobre amarillo dejando el periódico que traía en el escritorio-

Claro amor- le dio un beso y se fue a sacar el abrigo del closet-

Yukiko salió y paso al otro lado tocando la puerta, espero y a los pocos minutos abrió un hombre de cabello castaño obscuro risadcon bigotes.

Yukiko buen día- dijo el hombre-

Agasa-san buen día, necesito un gran favor, voy a ir a traer comestibles al súper y Shin está enfermo así que venía a pedirle si no es mucha molestia si lo cuida mientras voy-

Claro que sí, con gusto así que enfermo, pobre shinichi tanto que le gusta ir a la escuela, bueno me pondré un abrigo y le apagare a mi cafetera-

No se preocupe tengo café recién hecho en la cafetera-

Que bien, permítame un momento- entro y apago la cafetera poniéndose la chaqueta bufanda y gorro del closet, para después salir de la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Entraron los dos y yusaku ya estaba esperándola en la entrada con sobre en mano.

Lista yukiko, buenos días Agasa-

Buen día yusaku, veo que vas al correo-

Si, mis editores ya me tenían arto ya que querían el nuevo volumen del Varón Nocturno- suspiro yusaku-

De verdad valla, que bien debe estar muy interesante verdad-

Claro que sí, créeme que lo está, bien es hora te agradezco que cuidaras a shinichi, no tardaremos-

Nos vemos luego, que no salga de su habitación ya sabes cómo es-

Claro lo cuidare, vallan con cuidado-

Gracias nos vemos-

Salieron los dos cerrando la puerta para caminar al auto y subir.

Mientras en la mansión el profesor Agasa subió a la habitación del chico solo para encontrarlo con un lápiz y libreta en mano escribiendo.

Profesor, buen día que bueno que está aquí-

Shinichi muchacho ¿cómo te sientes?-

Al parecer el medicamento me ha hecho efecto, cof, cof, me siento mejor- tosiendo un poco al hablar-

Bueno pero no bajes de la cama, tu madre me pidió que no lo hicieras bajo ninguna circunstancia-

bueno pero me preguntaba una cosa profesor, de casualidad usted podría hacer esto- dándole la libreta con varios diseños de un reloj, lentes con un radar integrado, cinturón con compartimiento para sacar balones e inflarlos en el proceso, un comunicador con un localizador integrado, tenis con un adaptador de poder, patineta con un potente motor para aceleración-

¡Muchacho! ¡Pero esto es increíble! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?!-

Em pues creo que estar mucho con usted se me pego algo no lo cree- riendo nervioso el detective-

Si claro pero es fantástico, sabes con los planos de todo esto puedo tenerlo todo listo en una semana-

De verdad seria genial-

Bien déjame todo a mi muchacho-

Se lo agradezco, a una cosa más-

Sí que pasa, muchacho-

Podría hacerme un corbatín con simulador de voces-

Claro que sí, faltaba menos, pero acaso también hiciste planos para eso-

Pues no, se lo dejaría a usted-

Claro muchacho, pero dime y ¿para qué es todo esto?-

Quiero hacer un juego para to-san, creo que ya va siendo hora que le dé una cucharada de su propia medicina-

Valla si eso piensas pues cuenta conmigo muchacho, yusaku a veces es demasiado duro cuanto te hace resolver esos acertijos-

¡Genial gracias profesor! le pido que lo mantenga en secreto si, ni siquiera le diga a Ran o a Oka-san-

Bien no te preocupes cuenta con eso, ahora te traeré un poco de te-

Gracias profesor- le sonrió el niño-

Luego de que salió el profesor, shinichi se recostó y se acomodó en la cama, sonriendo a sus adentros estaba feliz de poder contar con el profesor para su pequeño juego del gato y el ratón contra kaito kid y su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de unos minutos regreso el profesor y le dio el té, se lo tomo y mientras conversaron para los arreglos y algunas especificaciones para los lentes y demás, claro con algunas mejoras que según shinichi serían geniales ya que estas fueron hechas cuando él tenía 20 años, esto sorprendió mas a el profesor ya que lo que pedía shinichi era mucho y además especificando todo era algo que no era imposible pero con el ingenio de ambos se haría realidad, es un tipo de tecnología experimental que según sus cálculos sería una realidad dentro de unos 15 años pero con lo que le dio de detalles shinichi era un logro rotundo.

Así después de un rato llegaron sus padres y el profesor guardo la libreta en su gabardina para que no se dieran cuenta de lo planeado, la madre se shinichi entro con el desayuno en una bandeja y la puso en la mesita de noche de la habitación.

¿Cómo te sientes Shin- Chan?-

Bien ka san, me siento mejor-

Qué bueno, bien le gustaría quedarse a desayunar profesor- le dijo yukiko con una sonrisa-

¡Claro que si yukiko!-

Si gusta yusaku está en la sala, espéreme ahí que pronto estaré abajo para servir-

No te molestes, me serviré solo, con su permiso voy para la cocina-

Oí profesor, será mejor que le baje a los dulces, ya que le puede dañar mucho a su organismo- río divertido shinichi recordando como Ai le regañaba por comer dulces a escondidas-

¡He de verdad! bien si tu insistes shinichi lo are, no comeré tanto dulce, bueno me retiro vendré a verte luego muchacho-

¡Gracias profesor! nos vemos-

Se despidió y salió de la habitación.

Su madre le puso la mesita y la bandeja para que comenzar a comer.

Bien comete todo y por favor tomate la medicina- lo miro seria yukiko-

¡Hai! ¡Hai! ¡Lo are!- **que desconfianza** \- dijo en su mente lo último shinichi-

Así luego de comerse el desayuno y tomarse la medicina aunque esta supiera mal se recostó y comenzó a trazar su segunda fase de él plan para poder salvar a todos, lástima que kaito de este tiempo sea un crio y no el que conoció en el futuro, suspirando a sus adentros decide dormir un rato más.

Al despertar de nuevo por causa de su madre esta no estaba sola, sino más bien acompañada por alguien a quien conocía muy bien y deseaba ver con todas sus fuerzas, pero tuvo que concentrarse y recordar su cara de póker y ponérsela aunque le doliera y deseara abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahí frente a él se encontraba la que le dijo una vez en Londres que la amaba tanto que no sabía cómo decírselo.

¡Ran! ¿Eres tú?- no creyendo ver frente a sus ojos a su amor de infancia-

¡Hai! ¿Cómo te sientes shinichi-kun?- le sonrió la niña-

Em yo bien- algo nervioso y sonrojado recordándose poner su cara de póker-

¡Qué bueno! sabes todos en la clase te desearon que te recuperaras pronto- dijo animada la niña -

Gracias- dijo algo sonrojado mirando la cara de su madre lo miraba curiosa-

Mira te traje los deberes sé cuánto te disgusta que te atrases- dándole unas hojas-

De verdad, te lo agradezco mucho Ran- tomando las hojas y poniéndolas en su regazo-

¿Shinichi? ¿Seguro que estas bien? te veo algo raro- tocándole la frente a el niño-

Creo que debe ser la fiebre Ran-Chan- sonrojándose más por el contacto-

Bien Shin luego haces la tarea come algo y toma tu medicina – riendo divertida por la escena su madre-

¡Hai! gracias Oka-san- le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados su hijo -

Yo me quedare a hacerle compañía a shinichi yukiko-san- sonriendo ran-

Bien pero no lo hagas hablar mucho si- sonriéndole a la niña y camina a la salida de la habitación y abre la puerta-

Claro no se preocupe- sonrío la niña y asintió-

Bueno vuelvo en un rato- guiñándole un ojo a su hijo-

¡Hai!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo solo que el niño agacho la cabeza en señal de no entender a veces a su madre-

Y bien ¿qué hicieron en clases?- rio shinichi nervioso por la actitud de su madre y suspiro-

Lo mismo de siempre, matemáticas, lectura, ejercicios, actividades y algo de ciencias- dijo recordando la niña-

¡Valla! sí que tuviste un día duro- asintiendo al ver que se esforzaba por entretenerlo-

Si, sabes que se me dificultan las matemáticas- se sonrojo ante el comentario-

Si lo sé, si quieres te puedo ayudar, cof, cof- tosiendo un poco -

¡De verdad shinichi!- le dijo ran esperanzada al ver el gesto amable de shinichi-

Si pero seré muy severo- mirándola serio, y luego le sonrió de lado-

Bien pero cuando te encuentres mejor- asintió feliz la niña-

Claro porque no, ahora me dejarías ver la tarea quiero hacerla cof, cof,- viendo su regazo y hojeando las para comenzar a leerlas-

Pero aun tienes fiebre- dijo preocupada ran-

Créeme que estoy aburrido y lo que menos quiero es dormir, así que me ayudarías a despejarme la mente en algo que me entretenga, cof- le rio el niño a esta-

Pero si te veo que te pones mal la recogeré- le miro seria esta-

Bien – suspiro shinichi recordando el modo de hermana mayor que siempre la ha caracterizado siempre-

Así hicieron la tarea los dos y después de un rato shinichi comenzó a cabecear y a cerrar los ojos.

Shinichi será mejor que descanses- le miro la niña preocupada-

Tienes razón será menos dejarla por hoy, dime mañana vendrás- asintiendo de mala gana pero la verdad ya le gana el sueño-

Claro que si tonto, mientras estés enfermo vendré- le dijo sonriente esta-

Te lo agradezco Ran, y gracias por traerme la tarea- le sonrió a la niña y esta se ruborizo al verle sonreír-

De nada shinichi que te mejores- se encamino a la puerta con sus cosas y abrió la puerta para salir-

Si, hasta mañana cuídate- se despidió de ella sonriendo de lado-

Si tú también, nos vemos- salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación-

En ese momento estaba más que feliz por haber visto a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, tanto que se cubrió el rostro comenzando a llorar de felicidad, en ese momento recordó cómo murió y sus últimas palabras.

Flash back-

Shinichi por kami detén- los y no dejes a ningún-o li-bre, has-lo por mis pa-dres, tus padres y amigos, por mí, te amo y siempre te amare, nunca te rindas- esto último lo dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y exhalar su último aliento-

Shinichi se queda en shock y grita a todo lo que da su voz, ya que en ese momento caía una tormenta y solo se escuchaban los truenos y relámpagos en la estrecha calle en donde dos figuras empapadas estaban solas en la obscuridad.

Fin de flash back.

Te prometo que todo estará bien y detendré todo el mal que hicieron en este mundo- dijo mentalmente shinichi limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

¿De verdad ese es tu objetivo? es algo muy noble de tu parte- dijo una voz en su cabeza-

¡He! ¿Quién es? – Dijo asustado el niño volteando a todos lados, pidiendo que no sea alguien que viniera a matarlo o peor-

Calma pequeño, soy yo pandora- le contesto la voz con voz conciliadora-

¡No puede ser posible!- dijo asombrado recordando que la tenía en la mano cuando le dispararon y se llenó de su sangre-

¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú me liberaste! y gracias a eso, te ayudare a cumplir tu deseo- le dijo con voz seria esta-

¡¿Mi deseo?!- dijo confuso ahora kudo-

¡Si! salvar a todas esas personas perdidas por culpa de la sed del poder- le dijo en tono serio la voz de mujer-

¡¿Es verdad?! ¡Pero como me vas a ayudar?-

¡Fácil! tu cuerpo es de una persona mayor, pero aquí en el pasado eres un niño, puedo darte tu forma futura para poder hacer todo lo necesario además de darte poder para lograrlo- dijo de forma convincente la voz de mujer-

¡En serio!- emocionado y con renovadas esperanzas le pregunto el niño-

¡yo pandora! solo me aparezco a las personas de corazón noble y puro, y he leído tus intenciones en tu mente, tu no pides poder para ti, al contrario, pides por las personas que amas y quieres mucho, así que es mi decisión ayudarte-

Gracias te lo agradezco mucho, no sabes cuánto me ayudara esto en realidad, ya que salvare muchas vidas-

Si lo sé, ahora será mejor que duermas, luego hablaremos con más calma- shinichi asintió y sonrió feliz por fin tenía una nueva oportunidad y con ayuda de más para salvarlos a todos-

Se recostó y se dejó llevar por el sueño, cayendo en la inconciencia después de un rato.

Gracias por leer este fic agradezco los comentarios en especial a roxelanali, que me ha ayudado mucho, te agradezco de corazón.

Nos vemos…


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de varios días de la misma rutina de cuidados por enfermedad, shinichi regreso a la escuela, se levantó en la mañana y se puso su ropa un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa roja con una franja negra, calcetines blancos y los nuevos tenis que le había encargado al profesor, los lentes algo más pequeños pero con el mismo funcionamiento, el pressing de detective con localizador y comunicador, el corbatín modificador de voces, el reloj con agujas sedantes y el cinturón con los balones inflables, la patineta y otras cosas más que aún no tenía listo el profesor por detalles menores.

Bajo con su mochila, vestido de pantalón azul, camisa roja de manga larga, tenis de color rojo con blanco y llego a la cocina para sentarse y dar los buenos días a su madre.

¡Oka-san buenos días!- entrando a la cocina-

Buen día Shin- chan ¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunto su madre-

¡Mucho mejor!- le sonrió su hijo-

Llevas suéter puesto-

Claro lo tengo en el closet- asintió recordando que lo dejo ahí-

Bien, recuerda no esforzarte aun, y quiero que te comas el bento oíste- le miro seria su madre-

Hai, Hai, ya lo sé – riendo nervioso al ver el semblante de esta sentándose-

Bien termina tu desayuno que casi es hora de que te vayas- le sonrió y se giró a la cocina-

Shinichi suspiro y comenzó a comer, término rápido y subió a lavarse los dientes para después bajar y ponerse el abrigo, aun hacia frio así que prefirió no arriesgarse, tomo la patineta y se despidió de su madre.

¡Oka san ya me voy!- dijo shinichi tomando sus cosas-

¡Que te valla bien Shin chan!- le dijo desde la cocina-

Cerro y salió fuera de la propiedad, abrió el cancel y bajo la patineta cerro el mismo y se movió cómodamente por la acera en un modo suave, luego de unos minutos llego a la esquina para esperar a Ran.

¡Oí shinichi!- grito feliz Ran al verle, llegando a él vestida con pantalón azul, blusa blanca, suéter azul, tenis blancos-

¡Ran que bien! Pensé que te demorarías más- le sonrió el niño-

No que va, vámonos ¿y eso?- miro curiosa la patineta del niño-

Me la hizo el profesor esta genial no lo crees- le dijo sonriente kudo-

¡¿De verdad?!- lo miro algo preocupada ya que es invento del profesor-

Hai, iremos al parque después de clase para que la veas bien- dijo animándola para probarla-

Perfecto así podremos estudiar- recordando sus clases de matemáticas-

Si, bien vámonos- asintió feliz shinichi-

Espera ¿y sonoko?- recordando a la rubia-

¿Ella? mejor vámonos si- suspirando recordando a la molesta amiguita de ran-

¡Oye! ¿Cuánto me quieres kudo?- dijo una niña rubia con el ceño de estar molesta, vestida con un pantalón blanco, blusa rosa, suéter blanco, una diadema rosa en la cabeza y con mochila rosa en la espalda-

¡Si y no sabes cuánto!- se dijo mentalmente el detective mago-

Vamos chicos que es temprano para que comiencen a discutir- rio nerviosa ran al verles comenzar con la discusión-

¡Yo no empecé ella fue la primera!- dijo el detective con los brazos cruzados-

¡Si claro! oye pero porque no le has dicho algo cariñoso a tu novia Ran- dijo divertida la rubia menor-

¡Déjame Em paz quieres!- le dijo algo ruborizado girándose a otro lado-

¡Cielos! ustedes no se podrían llevar bien por una vez en su vida- suspiro Ran –

La verdad puede que algún día muy, muy lejano- dijo shinichi pensativo-

¡Oye! ¡Pero que rayos! ¡No me insultes!- dijo la rubia molesta-

Bien, bien vamos que se nos hace tarde- suspiro ran al oírlos los dos jamás cambiarían-

Los dos chicos asintieron y siguieron caminando mientras que shinichi subía un pie en la patineta y se impulsaba con el otro.

Así llegaron a la escuela y transcurrieron las clases normales, al terminar kudo tomo a Ran de la mano y salieron corriendo de la escuela, subieron a la patineta y la llevo ágilmente al parque, llegando en muy poco tiempo.

¡Valla es genial! ¡Ahora sé porque querías traerme a probarla!- dice Ran fascinada al haber experimentado la velocidad de esta-

Verdad que si- asintió feliz el niño-

Oye pero tu mama no se enojara- pregunto curiosa ran-

No que va ella no sabe que es motorizada- rio nervioso recordando ese detalle-

Shinichi si te caes te lastimaras- le dijo preocupada la mini karateka-

Seré cuidadoso- **valla si supiera que soy un experto con la patineta** \- dijo mentalmente shinichi-

Así durante un rato estuvieron en el parque, estudiando y haciendo tarea, pero el sonido del teléfono de shinichi los detuvo-

Shin chan sé que te encanta estar con Ran pero recuerda que deben de venir a comer, así que se un caballero y escóltala a su casa querido- rio su madre al otro lado de la línea-

¡Hai, Hai, ya vamos!-¡rayos **como sabe que estoy con ella!** \- miro el teléfono con el ceño fruncido y colgando algo molesto-

¿Quién era shinichi?- pregunto ran al ver el semblante serio de su amigo-

Mi Oka-san dice que es hora de comer- suspiro el niño-

¡Es verdad la comida!- dijo Ran preocupada-

Oye deja que tu viejo se las arregle te invito a comer a casa- dijo sonriente shinichi-

¿De verdad?- pregunto la niña animada-

Hai, además tu mama debe de apurarse por tu papa- dijo restándole importancia al asunto-

Sabes últimamente han estado discutiendo mucho- dijo con tristeza la niña-

Oye y porque no hablas con ellos Ran- le dijo en tono conciliador el detective-

¿A qué te refieres shinichi?- pregunto la niña-

¿Tú los quieres no?- le pregunto de forma seria este-

¡Sí!- asintió ran algo triste-

Entonces diles lo que sientes, si el problema es la comida que tu mama tome clases de cocina y si de tu padre es el fumar y beber, que mejor que deje esos vicios, que cada uno ponga su granito de arena si es que quieren verte feliz, a mí no me cuesta nada llevarte conmigo a casa si es que ellos dos no se deciden por tu bienestar- le dijo serio este a su amiga-

¿De verdad tú lo crees?- le pregunto esta indecisa-

Hazlo Ran, el día que no soportes sus discusiones mi casa está disponible y si quieren volver a verte que vengan y se las arreglen conmigo- dijo serio shinichi-

¡De verdad harías eso por mí!- le dijo la niña emocionada por como le decía -

¡Claro que sí! ¡Mira toma esto! cuando discutan y quieras hablar con alguien solo háblame por medio de él y yo voy por ti- **eso y más Ran** \- le dio el logo de detective además de que eso último, se dijo seriamente y mentalmente-

Ella lo recibió contenta tanto que le dio un beso en la mejilla a shinichi y este se quedó avergonzado, a lo lejos una madre con binoculares festejaba a su hijo por la forma en que se estaba ganando a la niña.

 **Bien hora de ir a casa antes de que lleguen y claro ¡hacer una comida de lujo!** \- se dijo mentalmente yukiko manejando a casa rápidamente-

Después de acomodarse e irse a casa de shinichi llegaron después de un rato ya que Ran aún tenía miedo de caerse y tuvieron que caminar para disgusto de kudo, entraron y la casa olía de maravilla y los chicos corrieron a lavarse y dejar sus cosas en la habitación de shinichi.

Bajaron y entraron a la cocina solo para ver los manjares que en esta había.

¡Conichiwa ya llegamos Oka-san! ¡¿Pero que es toda esta comida?!- dice sorprendido shinichi al ver surtida la mesa seguida de ran-

No lo sé hijo tu mama llego muy contenta y se apresuró a hacer toda esta comida- dice su padre entrando y tocándole la cabeza para alborotársela con cariño-

¡Buenas tardes kudo-san!- saludo la niña al padre de shinichi-

Hola Ran, tus padres vienen en camino llegaran en unos minutos- dijo sonriente el padre de shinichi-

¡De verdad!- dijo asombrada la niña-

¡Si! yukiko me pidió que los invitáramos a comer- le sonrió a esta-

Oye Oka-san, quisiera pedirte algo- miro a su madre este serio-

Si hijo que pasa- entrado su madre y poniendo más comida en la mesa-

El día de mi cumpleaños ¿podrías invitar a alguien?-

Claro ¿a quién chin-chan?- le pregunto curiosa su madre-

A tu maestro kuroba-san-

¡Valla es verdad! ¿Porque nunca se me había ocurrido? ¡Así y podrías conocer a su hijo kaito! ¡Bien! déjame llamarle y le pediré de favor además me gustaría hacerte una gran fiesta- le sonrió feliz su madre ante la idea-

Oka-san solo quiero que estemos nosotros, los papas de Ran, ella, algunos de mi salón y la familia de kuroba san, ¡sí!- dijo de forma inocente shinichi-

Bien solo porque tú me lo pides, le llamare ahora mismo- asintió rendida ante su hijo-

Salió de la cocina y tomo el teléfono comunicándose con toichi.

Mochi, Mochi kuroba san ¿cómo has estado?-

¡Yukiko muy bien! ¿Y tú?- dijo sonriente el mago del otro lado de la línea-

Mejor que nunca, solo llamándote a petición de mi hijo-

¿Tu hijo?-

Si, al parecer quiere que estés en el día de su cumpleaños- le sonrió la actriz-

¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Dime cuando es?- pregunto este sacando su agenda-

En mayo, el día 4, está libre para esas fechas- pregunto esperanzada-

Déjame ver, si tengo tiempo-

Bien entonces también traerás a Chikage y a kaito- dijo emocionada-

¡Claro que sí! así los presentare por fin- dijo sonriente la actriz-

Es genial, te agradezco mucho, otra cosa, serán más que compañeros de escuela de mi hijo y nosotros está bien-

¿Porque tan poca gente?- pregunto el mago-

Mi hijo no es tan excéntrico como yo- se quejó yukiko-

Bien no tengo problema con eso, pero que bueno que me avisas ya que puedo prepararle algo con anticipación- dijo el mago apuntando en su agenda y cerrándola-

Si créeme que esos acertijos ya no lo llena- suspiro dramáticamente la madre de shinichi-

Si lo he visto resolverlos y es bastante hábil, se nota que va a superar a su padre en poco tiempo- rio ante el recuerdo-

Si todo un detective, lo que no me gusta es que se lo lleve a las escenas de los crímenes- suspiro yukiko-

¡En verdad eso hace! ¿Pero qué piensa yusaku?- dijo asombrado el mago-

Ya vez, bien te dejo tengo un compromiso, un gusto en hablar contigo, me saludas a Cheyenne y a tu hijo kai-chan- le sonrió la actriz -

Claro con gusto cuídate yukiko- le devolvió el gesto y espero a colgar-

Igualmente vay- se despidió y colgó-

Al terminar ella regreso a la cocina para ver entrar a la pareja Mouri-

¡Hola Eri, kogoro!- dijo sonriente yukiko-

Un gusto yukiko, fue una sorpresa que kudo-san me llamara a la jefatura- asintió el policía-

Como vez mi esposa estaba alegre y quiso festejarla con los demás- sonrió el escritor abrazando a su esposa-

Si bien vamos siéntense para servirles- invitándolos a la mesa-

Gracias por las atenciones yukiko, pero por lo menos déjame ayudarte a servir- dijo Eri caminado junto a ella-

Claro Eri vamos acompáñame- asintió la actriz, entrando a la cocina-

Shinichi solo suspiro, y vio entrar a su madre a la cocina junto con la madre de Ran.

 **¡Valla feliz! por estar espiando a su hijo de 7 años, valla** \- suspiro y se cubrió la cara con la mano-

Shinichi ¿qué sucede?- le miro ran curiosa-

Em yo nada, solo algo cansado- se apoyó en la mano y puso su mejor cara de póker -

Mientras su padre y kogoro platicaban de un caso en el cual la víctima había sido asesinada hace unas horas y tenía que ir a ver la escena del crimen-

Te gustaría ir a ver que averiguas yusaku-san-

¡Claro que sí! comemos y vamos, shinichi ¿vas a ir conmigo?-

si to-san- asintió feliz el detective-

Bien está decidido- asintió su padre y miro al policía-

Oye me preguntaba ¿acaso tu mujer sabe que llevas a ver cadáveres a tu hijo de 7 años?- dijo kogoro incrédulo ante lo que hace el escritor-

¡Claro que sí! acaso tú no llevas a tu hija al trabajo- dijo sonriente yusaku-

No Eri es demasiado sobreprotectora- suspiro kogoro-

Debería de llevar a Ran un día de estos oji-san- le miro sonriente shinichi al padre de ran-

¡He! ¡Oye mocoso! ¿Desde cuándo me dices tío?- se extrañó kogoro-

 **¡Rayos se me salió el apodo que le decía como Conan!** \- dijo shinichi sin inmutarse con su actual cara de póker-

En ese momento salieron yukiko y Eri de la cocina.

¡La comida esta lista!- dijo sonriente yukiko-

 **¡Me salvo la campana!** \- se dijo mentalmente shinichi-

Así sirvieron y comenzaron a comer y a platicar-

¡Es verdad Shin-chan! kuroba san confirmo y estará presente el día de tu cumpleaños-

¡De verdad! ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias ka-san!- sonriendo a sus adentros el detective-

No tienes por qué agradecerme, es verdad Eri, kogoro están invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shin, solo seremos los niños de la clase de Shin, nosotros y la familia de kuroba-san- le dijo la actriz sonriente a la pareja-

¡Es genial por fin podre conocer a el famoso mago mundialmente conocido! – Se emocionó alegremente kogoro-

¡¿En verdad?! Me habías platicado que él es tu maestro de disfraz verdad- dijo Eri asombrada-

Si el me ayudo en mucho, por eso pude hacer muchas películas, pero ahora que estoy cuidando de mi hijo no he podido ir a sus clases- suspiro la actriz-

Bien y para cuando es la fiesta- pregunto kogoro-

En mayo a principios- contesto yusaku-

Bien lo apuntare en la agenda- dice Eri-

Yo también- asintió el policía-

Así terminaron de comer y shinichi subió por su abrigo y demás-

Bien nos vamos, ¡hijo estás listo!-

¡Hay! listo to-san- bajando las escaleras con abrigo puesto-

Un momento jovencito y los deberes- lo detuvo su madre-

Los hice con Ran cuando estábamos en el parque- le dijo este-

De verdad- le miro no muy convencida-

¡Hai yukiko-san! además me está ayudando con matemáticas y créame que me va mejor- sonriendo la niña-

¡Valla que bien! y ¿a donde van?- pregunto a su marido-

Solo lo acompaño a la jefatura a ver un informe- sonriendo yusaku aunque por dentro estaba nervioso-

Bien pero regresen a tiempo para la cena me oyeron – les dijo a los dos-

¡Hai!- dijeron padre e hijo a la vez-

Nos vemos- saliendo los 3 hombres-

¡Oye Ran!, dile a tu mama, vamos no pierdes nada- le dijo en voz baja y salió corriendo a seguir a su padre-

Esta se quedó algo pensativa pero se puso seria y asintió decidida, le diría a sus padres.

Con shinichi y su padre y kogoro llegaron a la escena del crimen y aun los peritos estaban viendo la escena del crimen, shinichi se quedó al lado de su padre pero veía cada detalle de la escena, fue cuando se dio cuenta de varias cosas, una que este caso lo había resuelto su padre y dos que el asesino fue la misma esposa y si recordaba correctamente el arma homicida que utilizo estaba en la habitación de la señora, así que se escabullo y subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de la asesina-

Dime kogoro ¿quien descubrió el cadáver?- pregunto el escritor-

Fue su hija- recordando el policía-

Ya veo y quien más vive en la casa-

Su esposa de nombre Naoko Asura se acaba de casar con ella hace unos meses, pero al parecer la relación con su hija de 18 años es algo pesada ya que ella dice en su declaración que solo se casó por el dinero del padre, aunque la heredera es la hija-

Ya veo, eso es un motivo, pero no se quedaría con el dinero ya que la heredera seria la hija- le dijo serio este-

Si, por eso es mi confusión – dijo kogoro pensativo-

Quien más estaba en la casa- le pregunto el escritor-

El amigo de la familia Tokaru Miyamoto de 34 años de edad, trabaja para la empresa de la esposa-

Alguien más-

El novio de la hija de nombre Akita Iraide, de 19 años estudia en la misma universidad que ella-

Bien donde están los testigos- le pregunto –

y el detective lo guio.

Se encaminaron a la sala y ahí encontraron a la hija abrazada por su novio, el amigo de la familia reconfortando a la viuda.

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es yusaku kudo, soy consultor de la policía de Beika-

Un gusto, mi nombre es Mina Yamato, soy hija del fallecido Obito Yamato- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas-

Al parecer tú fuiste la que encontraste el cuerpo de tu padre- asintió el escritor a esta -

Si él me había llamado para que llegara a casa temprano quería decirme algo importante y cuando entre a su oficina lo encontré muerto- comenzando a llorar-

Dime donde estaba tu madrastra- mirando a la mujer sentada, tés clara, alta, vestida con un vestido rojo, zapatillas doradas, cabello negro lacio suelto, ojos negros, y mirando hacia ellos -

No lo sé solo escuche el grito detrás de mí, cuando estaba llorando por mi padre – dijo la hija-

Disculpe donde estaba usted señora- acercándose a esta-

En mi habitación me dolía la cabeza y estaba descansando un rato- dijo algo tensa-

Tomo algún analgésico- le dijo yusaku serio-

Si, así que dormí un rato- asintió esta-

Me prestaría las pastillas-

Yo este sí, permítame un momento- levantándose del sillón-

Salió de la habitación y se maldijo mentalmente-

Yusaku sonrió triunfante la tenía en donde quería.

Kogoro prepárate tenemos a la culpable la señora Asura, vamos- camino rápidamente saliendo de la habitación pero en ese momento se percató de algo su hijo no estaba por ningún lado y se maldijo al ser descuidado.

Mientras shinichi revisaba con cuidado los cajones encontrando lo que buscaba, el abrecartas del señor Yamato, envuelto en un pañuelo con rastros de su sangre, saco con cuidado la prenda con el arma y se giró solo para ver que había sido descubierto por la asesina del señor Yamato, soltó el arma homicida y corrió en dirección a la puerta pero la mujer lo alcanzo tirándolo al suelo y lo sujeto del cuello, corrió rápidamente está a tomar el arma ensangrentada y yusaku entro rápidamente seguido de kogoro.

¡Suelte al niño! está rodeada de policías- dijo serio su padre-

Shinichi solo se preparó y saco con cuidado la tapa de su reloj para dispararle un dardo anestesiarte por si las dudas.

¡Déjenme ir o matare al niño!- presionando ahora el arma en el cuello de shinichi el cual ahora si estaba costándole estar sereno-

Su padre lo miro a los ojos y shinichi se mostraba sereno, fue entonces que vio lo que hizo su hijo lo que hizo que se sorprendiera a sobremanera, sonrió de lado y puso su mano en su reloj y luego la mujer se quedó como ida para caer con todo y niño al suelo.

Rápidamente yusaku corrió a la mujer y saco de debajo de esta a su hijo el cual se quejaba del peso extra.

¡¿Estas bien?! – Revisándolo por todos lados-

¡Si to-san! estoy bien, aunque algo adolorido porque la señora me callo encima- sobándose el cuello-

Déjame ver- comenzándolo a revisar-

Le reviso el cuello y traía una cortada la cual estaba sangrando un poco, lo abrazo y salió de la habitación para dejarle el camino libre a kogoro el cual esposo a la mujer inconsciente.

Llegando abajo salió y los de la ambulancia que llevaba el cadáver del fallecido terminaban de subirlo, se acercó a uno de los paramédicos y les pidió que revisaran a su hijo.

¡Claro que sí! oye takato baja el maletín por favor- asintió y miro a su compañero paramédico-

El compañero asintió y en cuestión de segundos shinichi fue revisado, después de un examen de rutina, le dieron el visto bueno y le curaron la herida del cuello, dándole indicaciones de que descansara-

Yusaku agradeció y se sentó al lado de su hijo en la sala de estar, mientras a lo lejos kogoro llevaba a la patrulla a la mujer ya consiente.

Hijo ¿te encuentras bien?-

Claro que si to-san- le dijo su hijo sonriente-

Dime ¿que fue ese movimiento que hiciste con tu reloj?- pregunto curioso su padre-

Esto es uno de los artefactos del profesor, me pidió que lo usara unos días pero como vez creo que tuve oportunidad de estrenarlo hoy- dijo maldiciéndose mentalmente, pensando en lo observador de su padre-

Dime ¿qué hace?- le pregunto el escritor-

Lanza dardos con sedante que duermen rápidamente a las personas- le sonrió su hijo-

¡¿Y es la primera vez que lo usas?!- dijo asombrado su padre-

Claro to-san apenas ayer me lo dio- dijo algo incómodo por las preguntas-

¡Recuérdame darle las gracias!- le sonrió su padre-

Si to san se lo diré- le sonrió a su padre-

Este miro a su hijo y lo abrazo eso a shinichi lo impresiono ya que su padre jamás era cariñoso con él, solo su mama.

Yusaku estaba agradecido con los cielos por el invento de Agasa ya que este le había salvado la vida a su hijo, su tesoro más preciado, se reprendía mentalmente el haberlo traído pero el descubrió más rápido al culpable que el mismo, eso lo tenía impresionado al parecer su hijo iba a ser alguien muy grande en el futuro, además está el hecho de que debía acercarse a su hijo y ser más unido con él.

Hijo que esto quede entre nosotros- separándose un poco de él, pensando en cómo lo tomaría su amada yukiko si se enterara de esto-

¡Hai! entiendo to-san- le dijo shinichi con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro sudaba la gota por como reaccionaria su madre al saber que su hijo había sido amenazado con un cuchillo en el cuello.

Luego de un rato se despidieron de kogoro ya que tenía que dar un informe de lo ocurrido y padre e hijo decidieron irse en taxi, aunque yusaku hizo una parada al parque, algo que sorprendió a shinichi.

To –san ¿qué hacemos aquí?-

No puedo venir con mi hijo a jugar al parque- le sonrió su padre a este-

Esto shinichi le asombro a sobremanera, tanto que el impulso le gano y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre con emoción.

Bien a donde te quieres subir primero- le dijo sonriéndole -

Que te parece si jugamos futbol- le dijo emocionado shinichi-

Claro pero con que pelota-

¡Déjamelo a mí!- dijo sonriente shinichi- corrió a los baños y saco una pelota del cinturón y salió con ella sonriente.

¿De dónde la sacaste?- dijo curioso yusaku-

El señor que cuida el parque a veces deja cosas aquí y como vez ahí un balón, no es genial-

Si claro pero de quien es-

Pues mío a veces la dejo aquí para no cargarla-

Bien que esperamos juguemos-

Shinichi le paso pases sencillos al principio pero después de un rato le paso de una distancia considerable, su padre noto la agilidad y el manejo de la pelota y eso le impresiono bastante su hijo era un jugador en potencia y muy habilidoso para su edad, siguieron jugando hasta que atardecía y yusaku fue el primero en cansarse.

Hijo será mejor regresar a casa ya casi es hora de la cena-

¡Hai!-

Caminaron y tomaron un taxi, después de un rato llegaron a su casa y fueron recibidos por Ran quien estaba sonriente.

Este estuvo un poco mas largo espero y les alla gustado saludos y hasta la próxima…


	4. Chapter 4

¡Bienvenidos!- dijo la niña sonriente-

¡Ran! ¡Qué tal! ¿Yo pensé que ya se habían ido tú y tu madre?- le pregunto confuso el mini detective-

No como ves, mama está tomando clases de cocina con tu mama shinichi- le sonrió feliz-

¡De verdad!, ¡eso es genial!- le sonrió este-

Si , hable con mama y ella está tomando en serio lo de las clases de cocina, están terminando de preparar la cena y lo mejor de todo es que ya habló por teléfono con to-san y él está de acuerdo con ella y dejara de fumar y beber, ¡no es genial!- abrazando a shinichi feliz-

Si Ran es genial te felicito- algo cohibido y sonrojado-

¡Valla y eso!- dijo su padre sonriente-

Es porque seguí el consejo de shinichi y hable con mama y le dije lo que me molestaba- separándose de él y sonriéndole a yusaku-

¡Valla mi hijo dando consejos! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan maduro hijo?- sonriéndole con picardía-

Solo soy observador to-san, además no me gusta ver a Ran triste- dijo este más sonrojado-

Pues este pequeño caballero se merece un premio, sabes shinichi te agradezco que hayas hablado con mi hija y le hallas echo ver nuestro error, ¡gracias!- dijo Eri para después acercarse y abrazarlo con cariño-

Yukiko estaba feliz, su hijo era alguien admirable, cariñoso, atento, listo y muchas cosas más, yusaku la abrazo por detrás y esta olio algo que la dejo algo incomoda-

Yusaku acaso es sudor lo que huelo- alejándolo de el incomoda-

Em si querida, lo que sucede es que tuvimos un tiempo padre e hijo –le dijo su esposo sonriente-

¡De verdad que bien!, eso se merece un premio amor- le dijo su esposa abrazándolo y dándole un beso-

Shinichi solo se cubre la cara y se gira avergonzado al ver a sus padres así.

Vamos que no te de pena tú lo harás cuando seas grande- le sonrió divertida la mama de Ran-

Eso hizo que shinichi hizo que se pusiera rojo de vergüenza y saliera corriendo a su habitación.

Eri solo sonrió y Ran se quedó algo confundida por el comportamiento de shinichi.

Bien querido ve a darte una ducha y dile a shinichi que haga lo mismo la cena pronto estará lista- le dijo sonriente caminando a la cocina-

Este asintió y subió a la planta alta, shinichi salía de su habitación y entro al baño para ser sujetado en brazos por su padre.

Espera campeón, que me baño contigo- le dijo su padre sonriente-

¡¿De verdad?!- dijo asombrado shinichi, no creyéndosela-

¡Claro que si,! así terminamos de jugar- le sonrió divertido este-

¡Hai!- sonrió feliz el niño-

Luego de una larga y divertida ducha padre e hijo salen y van a cambiarse, shinichi sale con un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca de cuello largo y chaleco negro, su padre con un pantalón negro y camisa de vestir de manga corta de color azul, con sus lentes característicos.

Bajaron y fueron recibidos por un buen olor desde el comedor.

¡Qué bien huele!- dice sonriente yusaku-

El crédito es para Eri, al parecer va a ser muy buena alumna después de todo, solo le faltaba practica- dice sonriente yukiko-

¡Ya veo! kogoro va a estar impresionado- asintió el escritor-

En ese momento tocan la puerta y shinichi abre encontrándose con el profesor Agasa.

¡Buenas noches profesor!- le saludo el niño-

¡Hola shinichi ¡venía a pedirte un favor puedes venir a mi casa- le dijo en voz baja para que el escuchara-

Claro profesor- salió y lo siguió a este a su casa, entraron y lo siguió al sótano.

Llegaron y se sentó frente a la computadora sacando un estuche.

Es verdad has probado el reloj- recordando el profesor -

Si y vera que hoy mismo lo use y fue todo un éxito- asintió el niño sonriente-

¡De verdad!-

¡Claro que sí! me salvo de algo grave- cambiando su semblante a seriedad-

¡Valla muchacho!, mira ábrelos – dijo el profesor algo asombrado dándole el estuche-

Este lo toma y la abre encontrándose con las gafas pequeñas, pero él ya sabía su funcionamiento.

¡Es fantástico! Y ¿funcionan?- pregunto el niño curioso-

¡Claro que si muchacho! ¿Por quién me tomas?- dijo algo ofendido el profesor-

Shinichi se las puso eran algo diferentes pero le quedaban muy bien, a comparación de las gafas que usaba antes prefería este modelo, más compacto y moderno.

Presiona el botón del lado derecho- le dijo el profesor-

Shinichi asintió y lo presiono apareciendo el radar y el punto rojo que representaba Ran alejada unos cuantos metros y el en medio por estar en el punto de origen.

¡Vaya! ¿a quién le diste un localizador?- pregunto curioso el mayor-

A Ran- encogiéndose de hombros como si nada-

¡A ella! eso demuestra que la quieres mucho verdad- sonriéndole pícaramente-

Em profesor será mejor dejar ese tema para después si- y lo demás- riendo nervioso y ruborizado-

si, aun me faltan algunos detalles pero como ves, los lentes muestran todo lo necesario visión calorífica, nocturna, tiene luces y además tiene un comunicador con el cual puedes hablar conmigo, están conectados a mis lentes- tocándose los de el-

¡Eso es genial ¡ ¿y las demás especificaciones?- dijo shinichi-

Bien son a prueba de balas, calor, ácido y los localizadores tienen un alcance de 10 kilómetros y también pueden ser detectados a una profundidad de 10 kilómetros al interior-

¡Genial! ¡Mejor de lo que esperaba!- asintiendo y sonriendo a sus adentros mostrando su cara de póker-

Dime muchacho, ¿para que tanta especificación?-

Es para nuestro juego profesor quiero estar lo mejor preparado- sonriendo inocentemente-

Bien eso sería todo- asintió aceptando lo que le decía el niño-

Profesor ¿gusta ir a cenar a casa?-

¡Claro que sí! solo déjame recoger aquí un poco y darme una ducha- asintió sonriente el mayor-

Perfecto guardare esto y voy a decirle a Oka-san- metiéndolo dentro de su chaleco y saliendo de la habitación-

Gracias muchacho- fue lo último que dijo antes de girarse y comenzar a recoger-

Shinichi salió y camino a su casa para entrar, donde su padre y kogoro estaban conversando, camino a la cocina y encontró a su madre junto con Eri y Ran terminando la cena.

Oka-san el profesor Agasa dice que va a venir a cenar solo va a terminar algo y viene-

¡Perfecto uno más!- asintió feliz la ex actriz-

Oye yukiko ¿tú crees que todo salga bien?- dijo preocupada la abogada-

¡Claro que si Eri! ¿por quién me tomas? quedaran encantados con la comida, además te instruí muy bien- asintió seria la madre de shinichi-

Es verdad bien comencemos a servir- la lleno de confianza y asintió seria-

Bien Shin-chan ve a lavarte y avisa a los demás-

¡Hai!- asintió y salió de la cocina-

Salió de la cocina y entro a la sala para llegar al lado de su padre-

¡To san!, Oka-san dice que ya está listo que se pasen al comedor-

Bien, kogoro vamos entonces- asintió feliz yusaku-

¿Tú crees que no muera esta noche?- dijo nervioso el policía-

¡Tú confía! Y escuche que dejaras de fumar es verdad- le sonrió el escritor al policía-

Si pase a la farmacia y compre goma de mascar- asintió este sonriente-

Es bueno, sabes tengo un amigo que te ayudaría más rápido a quitarte todo eso-

¡¿De verdad?!- dijo más animado este-

¡Claro que sí! vamos debes hacerlo por tu hija no lo crees – le dijo este mirando de reojo a los dos niños entrando al comedor-

Creo que tienes razón- asintió este mirando a los dos niños riendo-

Oye solo quiero decirte que al parecer shinichi tuvo algo que ver en esto- sonrió yusaku-

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta kogoro curioso-

Ran hablo con él y le aconsejo que se armara de valor y hablara con su madre de lo que le molestaba y al parecer funciono para ustedes dos-

Valla conque tu hijo es el causante de todo esto- dijo asombrado kogoro-

Pues si- asintió el escritor sonriente y orgulloso-

Recuérdame regalarle algo que le guste en su cumpleaños-

Si quieres regalarle algo que sea referente al futbol o a Sherlock Holmes es lo que le gusta-

En verdad valla, entonces veré que puedo hacer con eso-

Los dos adultos entraron al comedor y se sentaron estaba servido, estaba todo muy presentable y apetecible, tocaron y Ran fue a abrir, el profesor entro con una botella de vino tinto y se la entregó a yukiko-

Que bien huele- dijo el profesor-

En verdad el crédito hoy se lo lleva Eri-

En serio pues que esperamos-

Kogoro se sirvió y comenzó a comer, Eri estaba nerviosa por como iba a reaccionar su esposo así que espero a que terminara de pasarse la comida.

Y bien papa ¿cómo está la cena?- dijo nerviosa Ran-

¡Está muy buena!- le sonrió a esta y luego miro a su esposa-

Esta solo le sonrió y comenzó a servir a los demás-

Shinichi comprobó que de verdad la cena estaba muy buena, y ceno gustoso, todos conversaron y terminaron satisfechos, al terminar el postre fue pastel de chocolate, shinichi se le hizo algo raro pero no le tomo importancia, lo comió gustoso ya que era una de las manías que se le había pegado de kaito y se lo termino todo.

Shin al parecer te gusto el chocolate- dijo sonriente su madre-

Hai estuvo bastante bueno- asintió feliz el niño-

El crédito se lo lleva Ran- dijo Eri sonriente-

¡ ¿De verdad Ran lo hizo?!- dijo sorprendido-

Claro que si, Shin, verdad jovencita-

Hai, pero usted me ayudo- dijo algo apenada la niña-

Vamos que solo te di los ingredientes, tu mama y yo estamos asombradas por como lo preparaste se te da muy bien la cocina, es más te enseñare junto a tu madre mañana te parece-

¡Sería genial! ¡¿No lo crees shinichi?!- mirando sonriente al niño-

Si pero recuerda que aun te estoy ayudando con matemáticas- le dijo este recordándole-

¡Si es cierto!- recordó sonriendo nerviosa porque se le había olvidado-

Bueno cuando terminen tus clases privadas- dijo su madre-

Esta asintió y shinichi suspiro, luego bostezo y se retiró de la sala en silencio, camino al patio y se sentó en las escaleras.

Ran lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Em shinichi yo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme a ser fuerte- dijo sonrojada la niña-

¡Yo! la fuerte eres tú Ran, tu sola te enfrentaste a tu mama, yo solo te di el consejo- le dijo sonriendo de lado el niño-

¡Es verdad! pero si no me lo hubieras dicho ¿qué hubiera pasado?- le dijo la niña seria-

 **Pensando lo bien ellos terminarían separados y tu madre se iría de la casa** \- dijo en su mente shinichi-

Bueno y ese pastel como lo hiciste- cambiándole el tema-

¿Te gusto?- dijo ruborizada bajando la mirad-

Si estaba bueno- sonriendo el detective-

Pues el próximo te encantara, tu mama me va a enseñar a hacer muchos más- asintió sonriente y feliz-

Bien esperare el próximo- le sonrió este-

Por la ventana las dos madres veían a los niños conversar alegres y sonrientes deseando en un futuro que terminaran siendo una gran familia-

Así luego de un rato y shinichi terminara de quitarle al profesor el pedazo de pastel diciendo que era por su propio bien y cosas por el estilo la familia de Ran se despidió y el profesor se fue a dormir a su casa cabizbajo por no probar el pastel.

Shinichi dio las buenas noches y también se fue a recostar, quedándose dormido rápidamente, el día de hoy fue muy ajetreado así que se cansó.

En su sueño algo en sus recuerdos futuros había cambiado al parecer él había soñado con un niño parecido a su madre en el color de cabello y de nombre Arthur, eso sí era raro, despertó en medio de la noche sudando a mares y respirando agitado.

 **Pero ¿que fue eso?** \- se preguntó mentalmente-

Hijo ¿te sientes bien?- entrando su padre a la habitación viéndolo se acercó y lo reviso.

Estoy bien solo un mal sueño ni sé que soñé- tratando de parecer calmado pero su padre lo noto –

Con calma, está todo bien, no te preocupes, estoy aquí y nada te va a pasar- abrazándolo con cariño-

Yukiko los miraba a ambos y estaba enternecida a sobremanera, derramando varias lagrimas por la escena.

Shinichi solo deseaba poder hacer bien las cosas para que todos estuvieran a salvo pero al estar ahí con su padre solo se sintió como un niño pequeño de nuevo y lo abrazo para llorar un poco más y sentirse por primera vez seguro.

Luego de un rato se quedó de nuevo dormido y yusaku lo vio un rato más, yukiko entro y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo a la habitación de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente shinichi despertó temprano y algo diferente, se cambió y bajo encontrándose con su madre en la cocina.

Buenos días ka-san- bostezando de nuevo-

Shin-chan buen día, desayuna que ya casi es hora- le sonrió con cariño-

Hai- asintió y fue a lavarse para sentarse-

Desayuno y se preparó para la escuela, se despidió de su madre y salió con patineta en mano, camino por la calle algo pensativo recordando ese extraño sueño y de cómo el niño se llamaba Arthur, llego a la esquina y espero a Ran para caminar ambos a la escuela pero un auto paro frente a él y bajo el vidrio.

¡Hola pequeño! ¿quieres que te lleve?- dijo sonriente la mujer rubia-

Em no gracias, mis padres me han dicho que no debo aceptar ayuda de extraños- poniendo su cara de póker y oliendo los problemas que se avecinaban, sus sentidos le decían que ellos eran peligrosos-

Pero no soy una extraña, conozco a tu mama y a tu papa- le dijo sonriente la mujer-

Shinichi se tensó y retrocedió un paso, solo para ser sujetado por un sujeto delgado y alto y para evitar que gritara le cubrió la boca con un paño quedando dormido rápidamente.

Ran que iba llegando a la esquina vio como el hombre sujetaba a shinichi y lo metía al auto rápidamente y se alejaban del lugar.

Al no poder pasar saco su celular marcando a su padre que en esos momentos estaba en la central con el inspector Megure entrando a una junta.

 **En la estación.**

Buenos días caballeros, los he reunido aquí para hablar acerca de los secuestros en infantes, al parecer es una gran banda que se dedica a secuestrar a hijos de banqueros, gente rica, y demás, necesitamos parar estos ya que al parecer luego de 24 horas de pedir el rescate toman el dinero y el niño aparece golpeado y en condiciones casi al punto de morir, así que además de secuestro se le puede agregar que también torturan a las víctimas que en este caso son infantes.

En ese momento el teléfono de kogoro suena.

Em permiso – se levantó y vio el número y salió rápidamente de la habitación acto que yusaku noto-

Si hija ¿sucede algo? –

To san es shinichi un hombre lo tomo y lo metió a un auto, ¡se lo llevo!- llorando decía la niña-

Ran hija trata de calmarte y dime ¿donde estas?- poniéndose serio el policía-

¡En la esquina donde siempre encuentro a shinichi!- llorando desesperada-

Kogoro se maldijo mentalmente, a solo media cuadra de la casa de los kudo esto no podía ocurrir-

Hija quédate ahí voy para allá- le dijo serio-

Hai To-san te espero- colgando la niña-

Kogoro colgó y entro rápidamente a la habitación de nuevo llamando su atención alrededor de él.

Inspector ha habido otro secuestro de infante, yusaku lo siento pero es shinichi- miro con preocupación al escritor que al escuchar la noticia se levanto asustado-

En ese momento se le vino el mundo abajo al escritor ya que su hijo estaba en manos de gente peligrosa.


	5. Chapter 5

Rápidamente el inspector dio órdenes y se movilizaron en una patrulla, llegando en minutos a donde estaba Ran junto con sonoko.

Esta al verlo solo corrió a abrazarlo y llorar de nuevo.

¡To san! ¡Se lo llevaron!- abrazándolo y llorando en su regazo-

¡Ran hija! sé que se lo llevaron pero necesito que me digas como era el auto- tratando de calmarla-

Eso se lo puedo decir yo, mi tío tiene uno es un Cadillac XLR, plateado pero no el modelo lo siento- dijo la niña Suzuki-

Eso es de mucha ayuda gracias sonoko- asintió kogoro agradecido-

Bien den una descripción del vehículo y pongan retenes a las afueras de la ciudad-

Yusaku necesitare una foto de tu hijo- le miro megure-

Si solo déjeme ir a la casa- asintió preocupado-

Yusaku llego a su casa, imaginando como yukiko tomaría la noticia. Entro y esta estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina y hablando por teléfono.

Si Eri en cuanto salgas de la oficina ven, así cuando lleguen los niños de la escuela empezaremos la clase, o espera llego alguien.

¡Amor eres tú!- abrazándolo y dándole un beso fugaz-

Yukiko, necesito hablar contigo- mirándolo serio y algo preocupado-

Te llamo luego Eri - colgó y camino a su esposo.

No te esperaba hasta la tarde ¿sucedió algo? –

Necesito que te siente querida- tomándola de las manos y acercándola al sofá-

¡Yusaku me asustas!- sentándose al lado de el en el sofá algo asombrada-

Secuestraron a shinichi hace 15 minutos- le dijo rápidamente y con el semblante más serio que ella allá visto antes.

¡No! ¡Es mentira! ¡Eres un pésimo actor Yusaku kudo!- se levantó enojada y quiso correr pero los brazos de su esposo la detuvieron –

Necesito una foto de el- ahora suplicante le miraba su esposo-

¡Bien! pero prométeme que lo traerás de vuelta- conteniéndose las lágrimas y abrazándose a este-

Te lo prometo querida- correspondiéndole el abrazo y dándole un beso en la cabeza mientras la reconfortaba.

Saco de su cartera la foto de shinichi y se la dio.

Rápidamente la tomo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, al salir se encuentra con el profesor Agasa que estaba regando el jardín.

¡Yusaku! es temprano para que estés en casa, ¿acaso tienes un caso con la policía?-

Necesito que cuides de yukiko, ella está algo nerviosa te importaría verla- le miro preocupado el escritor al científico y este asintió-

¡Claro que sí! Pero ¿qué sucede Yusaku?-

Secuestraron a shinichi-

¡O no! ¿Pero cuando?- dijo ahora preocupado el anciano-

Hace un rato cuando iba a la escuela-

¡Espera! hay una posibilidad de que podamos encontrarlo- dijo ahora recordando esperanzado-

¿De qué habla profesor?- le miro curioso este-

Ven conmigo Yusaku-

Este asintió y caminaron dentro de la casa del profesor, caminaron y bajaron a el sótano y entrando, a la habitación para detenerse en la mesa de trabajo.

¡¿Y todo esto que es?!- asombrado viendo cosas que jamás había visto-

Lo siento Yusaku tendré que romper la promesa a tu hijo, al parecer él estaba planeando hacer un tipo de juego para ti y pues yo le ayude, el me dio varios diseños y pues yo seguí las especificaciones y le hice varios implementos-

¡Es verdad el reloj con sedantes!- recordando lo de la ultima vez-

Pero ¿cómo sabes eso?-

El me lo dijo ayer se me olvido por completo, te agradezco mucho que le hayas dado eso, le salvaste la vida a mi hijo, pero luego te lo explico dime que querías mostrarme-

Mira estos lentes son un dispositivo de búsqueda, y están conectados con este rastreador y además es un comunicador, le di dos a shinichi y él se quedó uno y le dio el otro a Ran, con las gafas puedes encontrar la señal del localizador- prendiéndolos y mostrándole del lado derecho un esquema con dos puntos uno en pausa y el otro alejándose cada vez más-

Pero esto ¡¿lo ha planeado mi hijo?!- asombrado al ver donde ha llegado el ingenio de este-

¡Si Yusaku!- riendo algo nervioso el profesor-

No sé qué planes tenía pero eran grandes-

Esto le salvara la vida de nuevo, ¿funcionan bien?- pregunto poniéndoselos y acomodándoselos-

¡Claro que sí!- presionando el botón y apareciendo la pantalla el radar con los dos puntos rojos-

¿Cuánto rango de búsqueda tiene?-

10 kilómetros-

Entonces el punto en movimiento es shinichi-

Exacto- asintió el profesor-

Y el cercano es Ran- preguntando viendo el punto estático-

Sí, exacto, mira te daré un comunicador si estas cerca de shinichi él se tratara de comunicar o más bien usarlo para comunicarse-

Entiendo, gracias profesor-

Ve por él y tráelo a casa muchacho- le sonrió y le dio ánimos-

Eso hare- rápidamente se pone los lentes y sale de la casa del profesor, el inspector estaba afuera esperando y ve a Yusaku salir rápidamente-

Inspector cambio de planes, mi hijo trae un localizador, no me pregunte como pero es un milagro que pueda saber en este momento donde está mi hijo, puedo seguirlo con esto- mostrando los lentes -

¡Valla! pero esto es impresionante- dijo megure asombrado junto con kogoro-

Dígamelo a mí, mi hijo de 7 años con cosas que un agente secreto traería encima- asintiendo y riendo nervioso Yusaku-

¡Es sorprendente! y bien ¿dónde se encuentra?-

Al sureste saliendo de la ciudad- checándolas coordenadas del radar-

Bien diríjase al sureste kogoro- dijo el inspector subiendo al auto con los demás-

¡Entendido!- dijo serio este acelerando.

*/*/***/*/*

Shinichi despertó de su inconciencia desorientado y algo atontado, al tratar de ver donde estaba, se dio cuenta de dos cosas, una que estaba atado de pies y manos y otra que sus padres para este momento ya sabrían de su condición, pero siendo quien era rápidamente se desato como solo el famoso kaito kid el ladrón fantasma lo haría, era pan comido así que se deshizo de sus ataduras rápidamente, se levantó pero aun el cloroformo estaba en su sistema-

 **¡A quien se le ocurre sedar a un niño de 7 años!** \- se maldijo mentalmente por sentirse así-

Miro a su alrededor y estaba en una especie de sótano, había manchas obscuras de lo que parecía ser sangre eso le inquieto más, al parecer no era el primero ni el último, la mujer y el hombre al parecer eran peligrosos, se apresuró a levantarse pero como se sentía aún era difícil, camino con ayuda de la pared y fue poco a poco subiendo las escaleras, llego a la puerta y trato de abrir, para su suerte estaba abierto, en ese momento pensó que sus captores eran algo idiotas por tomarlo a la ligera, salió despacio y preparo su reloj para lo que fuera, suerte que traía sus tenis, cinturón y reloj, pero su mochila no la veía por ningún lado, en esta traía su comunicador y lentes y eso le enfureció, camino con ayuda de la pared y paro en seco al escuchar las voces de sus captores.

Y bien ¿cuándo llamaras para el rescate?-

Ten paciencia michiru que solo ha pasado una hora-suspiro la mujer tomando de su taza de café-

Entonces déjame divertirme un poco con el mocoso- sonrió su pareja-

Bien, pero no lo mates me oíste y no le golpees mucho el rostro- mirando despreocupada la televisión-

Entiendo, no me pasare como la otra vez- suspiro frustrado y se levantó de la silla del comedor-

En ese momento shinichi sudo frio al escuchar al tipo ese, acaso ya lo habían hecho con otros niños, se enfureció y tomo su reloj se preparó y apunto al sujeto que se giró solo para ver al infante agachado y apuntándole con el reloj y fue lo último que vio, al momento siguiente shinichi le disparo y callo inconsciente al suelo su cómplice vio al niño y vio lo que había hecho escondiéndose rápidamente en el suelo y shinichi se escondió en la esquina contra la pared.

Niño has sido muy malo y voy a castigarte- le grito enojada al infante-

¡Pues inténtalo!- le sonrió complacido-

Esta se enojó más y saco la pistola, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a disparar a la pared y shinichi corrió solo para caer al ser rosado por una bala en la pierna derecha, la mujer camino a su compañero y lo zarandeo sin reacción alguna, se acercó a la esquina y el piso tenía algo de sangre en el suelo.

¡Valla! veo que te di, dime ¿cuánto duraras en desangrarte mocoso?- dijo prepotente la mujer-

Camino por el pasillo y apunto primero para encontrarse con nada en la habitación, siguió caminando hasta recorrer la casa por completo y ni rastro del niño.

Con shinichi se hizo un vendaje provisional con un pañuelo que encontró en una de las habitaciones, aun se sentía mareado pero por lo menos ya podía mantenerse en pie, su especialidad era ocultarse así como kid el ladrón, y fue así que se ocultó de su enemigo.

/*/*/****/

Con Yusaku, kogoro y el inspector la señal los trajo a una casa en los suburbios, el auto que describía la amiguita de Ran era el mismo, el inspector pidió que pararan antes de llegar a la misma casa pero varios disparos los pusieron alerta.

Rápidamente bajaron del auto y corrieron en dirección a la casa kogoro fue por la parte de atrás, Yusaku junto con el inspector se pusieron en la parte de en frente y entraron a la cuenta de tres y entraron al mismo tiempo, kogoro por la parte de atrás entro directo a la cocina y encontró a un sujeto inconsciente en el suelo, se acercó y le tomo el pulso estaba solo dormido, lo esposo y siguió inspeccionando la casa, Megure y el padre de shinichi recorrieron la planta baja sin nada a su paso pero se escuchó un ruido en el segundo piso de algo cayendo estruendosamente y subieron a la segunda planta rápidamente.

Con Conan segundos antes se preparó, presiono el dispositivo de sus tenis para darle potencia de tiro y saco un balón de su cinturón rápidamente y así salió frente a la mujer por detrás de ella y le apunto en el rostro para tratar de tirarla al suelo pero al estar lastimado de la pierna lo hace fallar dándole en el hombro derecho haciendo que callera de espaldas al suelo adolorida.

Shinichi cae al suelo por el esfuerzo ya que la pierna no ayuda en mucho.

En ese momento llegan a la segunda planta Yusaku, kogoro y Megure viendo a shinichi tratando de levantarse del suelo y la mujer tomando el arma y apuntándole al niño todo paso en cámara lenta, la mujer disparo, kogoro también y este le da en la cabeza matándola a esta y la mujer le da en el brazo a shinichi haciéndolo caer al suelo.


	6. Chapter 6

Detective conan no es mío, si lo fuera ya lo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, lástima que no, y otra nota importante, ya vieron la última película de los girasoles del infierno, pues mis niños y yo si y estuvo decente la película me esperaba mas pero que se le va a hacer, pero a lo que se ve en el tráiler de la película 20, va a estar interesante, solo hay que esperar...

Bien aquí este capítulo adelantado por todo el tiempo que no actualice….

Karate y futbol….

Yusaku corre a su hijo y lo gira para ver su estado, de un momento a otro solo le presiona la herida en el brazo.

Shinichi solo hace un gesto de dolor ya que se sentía cansado de luchar y su pequeño cuerpo de 7 años no ayuda en mucho, poco a poco pierde el conocimiento y no sabe de él.

¡Llamare una ambulancia!- dijo Megure bajando a la primera planta-

¿Cómo está shinichi?- llegando kogoro después de revisar los signos vitales de la mujer pero nada se podía hacer ya que estaba muerta-

Esta inconsciente y respira agitado al parecer hizo demasiado esfuerzo, necesito hacerle presión para la herida-

Descuida tu hijo ha demostrado que es muy valiente, al parecer el tipo del primer piso lo dejo inconsciente con el reloj ese que tiene sedantes- sonriéndole el padre de ran al escritor-

Si pero no pude protegerlo- mirando con tristeza y dolor a su hijo yusaku-

Yo me siento igual, esos malditos la van a pagar, ahora solo quédate con tu hijo te va a necesitar créeme- mirando al niño con un poco de culpa-

Yusaku se queda mirando el rostro adolorido de su hijo y mantiene la presión de la herida constante, después de unos minutos se oye la ambulancia y los paramédicos entran rápidamente pidiéndole que se separe del niño para darle los primeros auxilios, así después de estabilizarlo y ponerlo en una camilla es subido a la ambulancia y yusaku sube en esta acompañándolo en todo momento, kogoro y Megure llevan al único sobreviviente a la patrulla esposado y el cadáver de la mujer es llevado a la morgue.

En el hospital shinichi fue llevado a urgencias y su padre se quedo en la sala de espera para saber de él, luego de media hora salió el doctor.

¡Familiares del niño shinichi kudo!- saliendo el doctor de la puerta de emergencias-

¡Si doctor! soy su padre- acercándose yusaku a este-

El niño está estable, lo hemos pasado a una habitación, despreocúpese solo fueron leves roces, se le estabilizo y ahora está dormido, se le suministraron medicamentos para dolor y para infección, puede pasar a verlo le sonrió tranquilizadoramente el médico sacándole un suspiro de alivio al escritor-

Guiándolo por los pasillos del hospital subieron al cuarto piso que era pediatría, bajaron en este, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación con el número 10, abrió y ahí su hijo estaba dormido con suero y cubierto con una sábana blanca, se podía ver parte de su brazo vendado pero no la de su pierna, yusaku agradeció y el doctor se retiró. El padre de shinichi se encamino a su hijo y se detuvo frente a él a un lado de la cama, le toco con delicadeza su cabeza y la acaricio despacio con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, miro a su alrededor y acerco una silla y la coloco a su lado para después sentarse, suspiro pesadamente y después de unos minutos de silencio llamo a su esposa.

¡¿Yusaku eres tú?!- contesto yukiko del otro lado de la línea algo nerviosa y preocupada aun-

Si querida estoy en el hospital- dijo algo temeroso por la reacción de su esposa-

¡¿Estás herido?! ¡¿Le pasó algo a Shin-chan?!- casi grito por el auricular yusaku solo alejo el aparato de su oído para no quedarse sordo-

Son solo rasguños pero va a estar bien no te preocupes, estoy en el hospital central de beika, en el piso cuatro, habitación 10, estoy con el-

¡Voy para allá!- dijo apresuradamente y colgando-

¡¿Si?!- sonrió este con una gota en la nuca al dejarlo hablando solo, colgó y sonrió a su hijo que dormía placenteramente en ese momento-

Después de un rato suspiro de nuevo, en ese momento shinichi se quejó y abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor para enfocarse y mirar a su padre después de unos segundos le sonríe de lado.

¡To- san me encontraste!- en voz baja y ronca pero con una pequeña sonrisa-

Sabes cada día me asombro más de ti hijo eres increíble, nuevamente le estoy agradecido al profesor por ese comunicador y localizador, además de estas gafas que no me voy a quitar nunca, quiero unas para mí y quiero que jamás te quites ese localizador-

Descuida no lo voy a hacer- suspirando y frustrado mentalmente al saber que el profesor le dijo sobre las gafas a su padre-

Además desde mañana te llevo a la escuela y te recojo, no quiero pasar por lo mismo-

Está bien, si tú lo dices no tengo ningún problema-sonrió de lado su hijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Bien y dime como se te ocurrió estas invenciones, el profesor me dijo algo sobre hacerme un juego-

¡ ¿Qué?! ¡Te lo dijo! Y yo que quería hacerte un juego como los que me haces, ¡no es justo!-

Sabes solo me has dicho del reloj y de las gafas junto con el localizador que también es un comunicador, pero no de otra cosa-

Eso me da esperanzas, pero prepárate que el día menos esperado te demostrare mi acertijo- dijo sonriendo sombríamente dándole un escalofrió al escritor de misterios-

¡Estaré ansioso hijo!- riendo nervioso yusaku-

En ese momento entraron Megure y kogoro a la habitación-

¡Valla shinichi! es bueno verte despierto y bien-

¡Inspector Megure gracias!- le sonrió infantilmente el detective y mago-

¡Oí niño! ¿Cómo te sientes?- acercándose kogoro al niño-

Bien algo adolorido pero mejor- sonriendo tímidamente al padre de ran-

Disculpa muchacho, pero necesito tu declaración, dime ¿cómo fue que te tomaron?- le pregunto el inspector y kogoro tomo nota con libreta y pluma en mano-

La verdad esa mujer me embosco y el tipo alto y delgado me sostuvo por detrás, me puso un pañuelo con cloroformo para dormirme, cuando desperté estaba atado de pies y manos en un sótano, aunque jamás se les paso revisarme y traía una navaja suiza en mi bolsillo del pantalón, me desate cortando las cuerdas y Salí del sótano, subí y camine despacio, quede de espaldas al tipo y le dispare un sedante pero no conté con que ella tuviera un arma, disparo varias veces a la pared y yo corrí, una de las balas rozo mi pierna aunque no mucho, corrí arriba y me escondí, encontré un pañuelo y presione la herida para que no sangrara mucho, encontré un balón y lo patee con todas mis fuerzas al rostro de la señora y la tire pero me lastime más, después sentí un dolor en mi brazo y luego me desmaye- dijo shinichi tranquilamente como si hablara del clima-

Yusaku estaba asombrado con la familiaridad con la que narraba su hijo los hechos, era algo para sentirse orgulloso y con temor de haberle provocado a su hijo un trauma severo, pero al parecer no mostraba signos de angustia, temor o nerviosismo, eso era bueno.

Luego de un rato más llego una yukiko angustiada junto con Ran, sonoko y Eri, las mujeres al ver al niño corrieron a verlo, abrazarlo , su madre le dio besos y lo abrazo, en cambio shinichi estaba con una cara de dolor por los abrazos que le daban.

¡Oye kudo! es bueno verte bien sabes, yo di la descripción del auto donde te subieron- dijo sonriente la chica rubia-

¡De verdad! valla que bien, pero no creo que allá servido de mucho- dijo con una mirada plana que no demostraba ninguna emoción-

¡Oye! uno que se preocupa por ti y tú no agradeces- le dijo irritada y algo enojada-

 **Bueno, pero que genio** \- se dijo mentalmente con un tic en el ojo el chico-

Shinichi ¿te encuentras bien?- se acerco ran a este-

¡Claro que si Ran! solo fueron rasguños estaré bien- asintiéndole y sonriendo un poco-

¡Mi bebe! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, lo bueno es que tu padre te encontró, gracias querido- abrazando a su marido y dándole un beso-

No tienes que yukiko, tu hijo es una caja de sorpresas, créeme que estoy orgulloso de tener un hijo así de valiente y listo- le sonrió a este y shinichi se ruborizo un poco avergonzado-

¿De qué habla señor kudo?- pregunto ran confusa-

Que el trae un rastreador en forma de un logo y por medio de estos lentes lo encontré- mostrando los mismos que saca del bolsillo del interior de su chaqueta-

¡Eso es lo que me diste!, pero si me dijiste que era un comunicador-

Si pero también un localizador Ran- rio algo avergonzado el niño-

¡Genial quiero uno para mí!- dijo la niña rubia emocionada-

Shinichi solo sonrió nervioso.

Bueno basta de pláticas, déjenlo descansar que aun esta adolorido, me llevare a estas niñas a casa, y a ustedes los espero en mi casa para que coman algo- dijo Eri llevándose a las niñas-

Bien en un rato más voy y tu querido- mirando a su esposo yukiko sonriente-

Yo me quedare, come y cuando regreses voy yo- le sonrió de lado este a su esposa-

Bien entonces en un rato vuelvo – le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y uno en los labios a su marido, para después salir de la misma -

Todos se despidieron y salieron paso la noche y parte de la mañana, shinichi fue dado de alta con recomendaciones, el único sobreviviente del secuestro fue condenado a 25 años de cárcel por tortura, secuestro y demás cargos, no vería la luz en mucho tiempo, luego de varios días shinichi se recuperó y era llevado por su papa, kogoro o su madre a la escuela junto con Ran y sonoko, además de que a la salida los recogían y los llevaban a sus respectivos hogares.

Unos meses después ya llegada la primavera en el campo de futbol de la escuela el equipo de shinichi estaba entrenando.

¡Entrenador Atem! ya terminamos de recoger todos los balones- se acerco uno de los niños al entrenador con uniforme de camisa azul y pantaloncillos blancos y medias azules con calzado deportivo-

Bien niños pueden retirarse, ¡nos vemos el fin de semana para el torneo! recuerden que es a las 9 de la mañana ¡no lleguen tarde!- les dijo en general a los niños a su alrededor-

¡No entrenador!, hasta el sábado- se despidió uno que otro de el-

Adiós y cuídense, ¿si kudo, necesitas algo?- percatándose del niño con balón en mano-

Disculpe pero quería preguntarle si no es mucha molestia que me cambie de posición- dijo el detective-

¿Acaso no te gusta ser delantero?- pregunto el adulto-

No es eso, para mí sería mejor ser mediocampista, así podría guiar a todos en el campo no lo cree- dijo serio ahora el niño-

Es verdad bien si tú lo vez así, te cambiare de posición pero a quién crees que sea bueno como delantero- asintió el mismo-

Posiblemente Mido cubra el puesto- sonriendo el niño-

Es verdad él también es buen delantero, bien hare los cambios y avisare antes del partido a una cosa más kudo, tú serás el capitán en el partido, te lo has ganado pequeño ¡felicidades!- dándole la banda de capitán de color rojo-

Em yo no sé qué decir- tomándola entre sus manos asombrado-

Vamos eres muy bueno, apoyas a tus demás compañeros y te preocupas por ellos, quien más desearían como capitán, ahora ve, tu papá ya llego por ti- le sonrió este y le revolvió los cabellos-

¡Hai, Arigato entrenador!- haciendo una pequeña reverencia y corriendo a su padre-

Nos vemos el sábado y pórtala con orgullo- le dijo a lo lejos el entrenador despidiéndose de el con la mano -

¡Hai, Arigato Godaimas!- haciendo lo mismo el para llegar con su padre que lo miraba sonriente-

¡Valla hijo! se ve que te fue muy bien en el entrenamiento- le sonrió su padre-

el entrenador me escogió como capitán del equipo- dijo shinichi algo avergonzado, esto de hacerse pasar por tercera vez como un niño era pan comido pero aburrido por repasar de nuevo la escuela elemental-

¡Felicidades! que te parece si compramos algo antes de llegar a casa, lo comeremos en el postre- le sonrió su padre revolviéndole el cabello orgulloso-

Eso sería genial pero ¿dónde está Ran?- mirando a los lados su padre-

Em creo que aun en su club- riendo nervioso, al ver que se le olvido -

Si es verdad ella debe de estar haciendo combate- recordando yusaku-

Sabes to-san, ella aun me insiste en que entre a ese club pero yo me sigo negando- suspiro recordando que ran tenía una semana insistiéndole en lo mismo ya que lo había pillado pateando el balón e incrustándolo en una pared en el parque-

¡Lo sé! dice que tu patada es un desperdicio en el futbol- recordando lo que le dijo la niña aun no creyendo el relato- recogiendo las cosas de su hijo-

Pero a mí me gusta el futbol, eso le debería de decir yo a ella eso de estar en el karate solo la hace más violenta **\- pensándolo bien sería una salvación para mi integridad física y mental** \- dijo shinichi esto mentalmente-

Caminaron por los salones y llegaron al club de karate su padre se quedó afuera esperándolos y shinichi entro y vio a Ran que tenía un combate contra otro niño más grande al parecer el encuentro iba algo igual pero de un momento a otro Ran le da una patada tirándolo al piso dolorosamente y lo deja tirado.

Punto para Mouri, ganadora del encuentro roja- dijo el árbitro-

Ran sonrió satisfecha y le hizo una reverencia al réferi y luego a su contrincante-

Se retiró y fue corriendo a shinichi y le sonrió.

Lo vez te lo dije, soy muy buena o no- dijo alegremente la niña-

Em claro porque no lo serias- riendo nervioso shinichi-

Valla pero si es kudo, oye aun en el equipo de futbol- decía un niño de 8 años un poco más alto que el-

Si y veo que tú sigues aquí Sounkyo- kun- le dijo serio el detective -

Pero y eso shinichi- dijo Ran viendo la banda en el antebrazo de la camisa de shinichi-

¡A esto! me escogieron de capitán del equipo de futbol- le dijo sonriente-

¡De verdad felicidades!- le felicito Ran-

¡Oí kudo! ¿y eso? ¿De verdad eres tan bueno? ese deporte es tan aburrido, es solo patear la pelota- dijo con tono de fastidio el niño picándole a shinichi-

¡Óyeme no te metas conmigo ¡– le dijo serio el mago detective-

¡Si Sounkyo- kun! Shinichi es muy buen jugador en el futbol,¡ además su patada te supera en mucho!- le dijo Ran sonriendo burlonamente-

¡A que te refieres con eso Mouri! Patear el balón cualquiera lo hace, en cambio golpear al oponente eso si es verdadero combate y no jueguitos de niños- le contesto prepotente-

¡Eres un gran tonto! si el sensei te oyera te expulsaría de inmediato- dijo Ran enojada-

¡Vamos kudo pelea conmigo!- le dijo desafiante-

Lo siento, pero no lucho contra patanes- le dijo serio y tomo de la mano a Ran para caminar a la salida-

El chico apretó los puños y se enfureció, lo había dejado en ridículo frente a sus compañeros y más porque él era el sub capitán del equipo, rápidamente corrió a ellos y le soltó un golpe a shinichi el cual se encontraba de espaldas.

Este lo esquiva y se pone frente a Ran para protegerla.

¿Sabes que es de cobardes atacar por la espalda? ¡¿Pudiste lastimar a alguien?!- le dijo shinichi serio-

¡Eso no me interesa me las pagaras!- le dijo enojado el niño-

Rápidamente corrió hacia shinichi y este esquivo cada uno de los golpes que lanzaba el niño, esquivándolos fácilmente y sin sudar absolutamente nada, afuera el sensei y yusaku caminaron a la entrada viendo la escena y el sensei iba a interferir pero fue detenido por el padre de shinichi.

Espere a que terminen- lo detuvo yusaku al sensei-

¡Pero él está atacando a su hijo! y además él no es un luchador- dijo el sensei preocupado-

El ha visto entrenar a Ran incontable veces y créame que no lo hace en vano, mi hijo sabe lo que hace- le dijo calmadamente a este -

En ese momento Sounkyo, lanza una patada de media vuelta y shinichi la detiene con su antebrazo y le sonríe al niño.

Bien esa es toda tu fuerza, ahora mira lo que puede hacer el futbol-

Hizo el mismo movimiento que su contrincante y prácticamente lo derribo ya que al bloquear el ataque la patada fue tan fuerte que lo arrojo varios metros al suelo dejándolo mareado por el golpe.

Todos los niños en el dojo estaban asombrados, incluso Ran, estaba atónita ya que jamás imagino que shinichi tuviera una patada así de potente.

¡Shinichi eso estuvo genial!- dijo emocionada la karateca acercándose a ellos-

¡Qué va! solo imite su golpe, sabes si entrenaras en serio serias bueno, bien Ran nos vamos, te espero con mi padre en la entrada- sonriéndole y esta se encamino a los vestidores-

Si te hubiera dado más fuerte te hubiera fracturado el brazo, eso solo es un poco de mi potencia- le dijo shinichi serio solo para girarse y caminar a la salida.

El niño se sentó en el suelo sujetándose el brazo donde recibió la patada, estaba algo adolorido, pero la mirada que le lanzo cuando lo dejo en el piso lo hizo sentirse intimidado esa mirada solo la hacían los tipos que de verdad sabían pelear y eso lo desconcertó bastante.

Llego con su padre y el sensei y el saludo sonriente.

Hijo ¿todo bien? – Dijo serio su padre-

¡Claro to-san! solo me enseñaba alguno de sus movimientos-

¿No te hizo daño?- dijo el entrenador del equipo de karate-

No, pero al parecer, él se lastimo sería mejor que lo revisara- señalando aun al niño en el suelo-

Gracias, con su permiso kudo san, que este bien- haciendo una reverencia y entrando al dojo-

Igualmente- asintió el escritor y sonrió a este-

Hijo ¿acaso él te provoco?-

No lo sé, pero creo que no lo volverá a hacer- le dijo a su padre sonriente encogiéndose de hombros-

Bueno ¿y Ran?- preguntado por la niña-

Ella se fue a cambiar no tarda- le dijo sonriente shinichi-

Es verdad, donde esta sonoko- pregunto su padre-

Ella está en el club de teatro- suspirando recordando que también se la llevaban a ella-

Entonces espera a Ran y nos vemos en la entrada- sonriendo y caminando al club de teatro-

¡Hai!- dijo el detective suspirando-

Así su padre se retiró y shinichi espero a Ran en la entrada, se puso sus tacos y tomo el balón, comenzando a dominarlo para comenzar a caminar alrededor del dojo, pasaron unos minutos cuando Ran por fin salió con su ropa normal.

Shinichi estoy lista te hice esperar-

No vamos to-san nos está esperando en la entrada-

Esta sintió y caminaron los dos juntos, a lo lejos el niño era vendado por el sensei.

Sounkyo-kun quiero decirte algo referente a shinichi, el pasa mucho tiempo con su padre que es consultor de la policía y un gran novelista, sabes su vida no es fácil, siempre corre riesgos pero siempre ha sido muy valiente y listo, te pido que lo respetes ya que él es bastante especial no solo en su forma de ser sino con los que lo rodean, sería bueno que lo vieras jugar el sábado te darías una idea de cómo es en realidad-

El niño estaba cabizbajo pero asintió silenciosamente, esperando a comprender lo que decía su sensei.

Paso el resto de la semana shinichi estaba en el centro deportivo con sus demás compañeros de equipo de futbol, las gradas estaban llenas de padres y curiosos, el entrenador del equipo daba los últimos avisos y estrategia para antes del partido.

Bien chicos como les había comentado antes, kudo será el capitán para este partido, además el centro campista, mido tomaras el lugar de delantero-

¡Si entrenador!- dijo un niño pecoso de ojos verdes, tés clara y cabello rubio-

Bien calienten un poco y hagan pases y luego tiros a gol- término de decir este para acercarse a su ayudante-

¡Hai!- dijeron todos y corrieron al campo-

después de varios minutos comenzó el juego en el primer tiempo fueron dirigidos muy bien por shinichi, rápidamente anotaron su primer gol y antes de terminar el primer tiempo el segundo, su defensa gracias a él mando de kudo era impenetrable y el equipo era capaz de hacer frente al otro equipo, en el medio tiempo, el entrenador cambio las posiciones de algunos niños que estaban cansados, shinichi se negó a ser cambiado aunque en si estaba algo cansado pero la emoción lo tenía cautivado, al segundo tiempo anotaron los contrincantes y mantenían una marca contra shinichi, pero se las ingenió para deshacerse de esta y anotar otro gol, en los últimos minutos de juego, uno del otro equipo un niño más alto empujo a uno del equipo de kudo y lo lastimo, en la zona de penal y le cobraron la falta, pero al estar lastimado shinichi decidió cobrar el mismo, la gente y en especial sus padres veían expectantes la escena, sus compañeros le dieron apoyo mutuo y en las gradas Sounkyo-kun en ese momento estaba igual de emocionado que los demás el partido , la tenacidad, la fuerza, resistencia y entusiasmo al jugar de kudo lo emocionó a tal grado que le dio algo de crédito al jugar ese deporte, pero al ver lo que le paso a su compañero y al ver lo serio que estaba noto la mirada que le puso al portero intimidándolo y preparándose a cobrar el tiro, todo paso rápidamente el tiro fue espectacular el portero ni se movió al momento que el árbitro sonó el silbato shinichi disparo un fuerte disparo que dejo paralizado al portero del equipo contrario y entro limpiamente a la portería, todos festejaron el tiro, pero Sounkyo y el portero estaban anonadados e impresionados por el disparo jamás lo vieron llegar fue tan rápido que no lo notaron, después de unos minutos ganaron y termino siendo vencedores el equipo de la Titan Elementary School.

Disculpen la demora de los episodios pero ser madre es un trabajo difícil y más si tienes hijos adolescentes, pero como ven a veces me doy mis ratos libres y aquí les dejo dos en una semana, espero y pueda subir más episodios, y les tengo una sorpresa para los siguientes capítulos…

Saludos….


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los niños se despidieron del entrenador y fueron a vestidores a cambiarse, en ese momento Shinichi después de un rato salió y sus padres lo recibieron con felicitaciones, junto con los Mouri vieron también el partido.

¡Felicidades Shin-chan estuviste magnifico!-

¡Gracias oka-san! pero no fui el único que jugo - dijo algo apenado con la mano atrás del cuello-

¡Oye! eres bueno niño te felicito- riendo de lado kogoro-

Ne gracias- rio nervioso al ser felicitado por kogoro-

Si Shinichi estuviste genial y ese tiro que disparaste estuvo impresiónate-

De veras Ran-

¡Hai! - le sonrió emocionada la niña-

Bien que les parece si vamos a comer algo fuera para celebrar los niños escogen-

¡Pizza!- gritaron los dos-

Bien pues pizza será- dijo yukiko-

Así caminaron afuera del complejo deportivo y una mujer a lo lejos llegaba a su auto, para sacar de su bolsa las llaves de su auto y un chico en una motoneta le quito rápidamente la bolsa, esta grito y todos voltearon a ver que sucedía Shinichi vio esto y presiono el botón de su tenis tomando potencia para el disparo, tomo el balón de su bolsa y vio la distancia, kogoro y yusaku habían corrido detrás del chico que había acelerado pero poco iban a hacer, a lo lejos Sounkyo-kun junto con sus padres miraron también lo ocurrido pero él se le quedó viendo a Shinichi y se asombró por lo que estaba haciendo el chico, tomo impulso y pateo la pelota prácticamente y el tiro hizo un giro en el aire que llego pasando la cabeza de los dos adultos para llegar a su objetivo la cabeza del chico en la motoneta, tirándolo al suelo y derrapando varios metros y luego dejándolo atontado en el suelo, la motoneta yacía ahora tirada con las ruedas girando, yusaku se giró viendo a su hijo sonriente y saludando con la mano y asintió para volver a ayudar a levantar al tipo y tomar la bolsa de la mujer, kogoro esposo al sujeto y saco su celular para llamar una patrulla.

¡Aquí Mouri! Envíen una patrulla a el complejo deportivo Tatsuya tengo a un detenido-

Entendido oficial Mouri va una patrulla para allá-

Bien, espero-

Bueno chico, estarás un tiempo en las sombras- le sonrió divertido-

¡Diablos! ¿Quién me pego?- se quejaba el muchacho aun adolorido-

Un gran tirador créeme, no me gustaría recibir un balonazo de el - le dijo sonriente viendo a el hijo de yusaku que ahora era abrazado por la mujer que le habían devuelto el bolso y agradecía al niño-

¡Pequeño eres sorprendente! Permíteme recompensarte por tu ayuda - dijo la jovencita emocionada-

No gracias, solo lo hice por ayudarle- negándose el niño pero algo le parecía familiar en la chica aunque no sabía que-

Insisto mi nombre es Yoko Okino, voy a dar un concierto en "Tropical Land" mañana y quiero que sean mis invitados VIP, son pases para ustedes dos y para sus padres- dándoles los boletos a yukiko-

¡ genial gracias! - dijo Ran alegremente-

Ese es el nuevo parque temático que acaba de abrir hace unos meses verdad- dijo yukiko también emocionada-

Si, por favor insisto, me darían sus nombres para darles entradas a todos los juegos del parque-

Claro cariño, este jovencito se llama Shinichi kudo, ella es Ran Mouri, mi amiga aquí es Eri Mouri su madre, a mi derecha está mi guapísimo marido Yusaku kudo y el que tiene arrestado al tipo es el oficial Kogoro Mouri y yo soy ni más ni menos que Yukiko kudo-

¡Espere! ¿Usted es la actriz? –

Pues si- asintió la madre de Shinichi-

¡O por kami! Que emoción me daría su autógrafo por favor- ahora la jovencita decía exaltada por conocer a una gran celebridad-

¡Claro que sí!-

Saco su libreta y la firmo, luego Yoko apunto el nombre de todos y después le pidió el autógrafo al padre del mino detective-

Bien los espero mañana en el "Tropical Land" lleguen temprano- les hizo una reverencia y se fue a su auto junto con su chofer que le abrió la puerta-

No es emocionante Shinichi iremos a un parque de atracciones- dijo Ran emocionada-

¡He! Si verdad - riendo nervioso al saber que iría al lugar de sus pesadillas-

Bien, vamos a comer – dijo Eri cambiando el tema-

¡Hai! - dijeron los dos niños emocionados-

Rápidamente se pasó el día entre charlas, comer pizza, ir al parque y llegar a casa a descansar, al final del día Shinichi llego dormido a casa y fue bajado del auto dormido.

¡Mira qué lindo se ve! - decía su madre viéndolo acostado en su cama-

Lo sé, estoy tan orgulloso de él y eso que aún no es un adulto- sonrió su padre de lado-

¡¿Oye?! ¡Y si le damos un hermanito! - mirando pícaramente a su esposo-

¡Pues que esperamos amor! - le dijo yusaku a su mujer dándole un beso y sacándola rápidamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

*/* */* * /* */*

A la mañana siguiente Shinichi se despertó temprano y se ducho y cambio, no estaba tan emocionado pero sería bueno ir a divertirse un rato, aunque estaría con algo de nerviosismo por estar ahí, maldecía a haibara por pegarle ese sentido del peligro y de estarse cuidando las espaldas.

Bajo a la cocina y miro a sus padres demasiado acaramelados y se regresó por donde vino yendo mejor a la biblioteca, se sentó y tomo su libro favorito y se puso a leerlo, se quedó inmerso en la lectura que no se dio cuenta que su padre había subido a buscarlo y al no encontrarlo bajo y lo vio en la biblioteca sentado leyendo.

Shinichi estaba feliz en su burbuja aun recordaba este libro que tanto le gustaba, lástima que se había quemado cuando destruyeron su casa, estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta cuando su padre le llego por detrás y se lo quito.

¡He! ¡¿Dónde está?! - mirando sus manos vacías y viendo después hacia arriba-

Hijo hora de desayunar estaba buscándote - le miro sonriente desde la parte de arriba su padre-

Je, je, je ¡buenos días to-san! Lo que pasa es que estaban algo ocupados en la cocina y decidí venir a la biblioteca- riendo su hijo algo obvio-

¡Coffff! ¡Será mejor que vayas a desayunar casi es hora de irnos! - tosiendo disimulando su sonrojo cubriendo su boca-

¡Hai! gracias to-san- bajando del gran sillón-

De nada, ve lávate- le dijo sonriente dejando el libro en el escritorio-

Así salió corriendo de la habitación-

Desayunaron y se terminaron de arreglar, salieron y fueron a casa de los Mouri que ya los estaban esperando, subieron y se saludaron para dirigirse al parque temático, llegaron y al entrar al estacionamiento y dejarlo ahí, al llegar a la taquilla entregaron los boletos y el que los recibió les dio un pase VIP, ya que tenían la firma de Yoko Okino y bajo especificaciones de ella serían llevados especialmente por todo el parque por órdenes de ella.

Subieron a un viaje a una de las atracciones en una lancha, a uno y otro juego y los niños disfrutaban del paseo, llegaron al tren fantasma y Shinichi se tensó, rápidamente excuso que quería ir al baño y corrió a este alejándose unos cuantos metros, entro en él y se metió en uno de los cubículos, se sentó en el piso y suspiro pesadamente.

¡Maldición no puedo hacerlo! siento como si pasara el mismo día de nuevo- dijo mentalmente-

Estuvo varios minutos ahí pensando en ese día lo que paso y como cambio su vida en ese momento, después de unos segundos suspiro y bajo la palanca, salió encontrándose con su padre.

¡To-san!–

¿Te encuentras bien hijo?- mirándolo yusaku preocupado ya que no le pasó desapercibida la reacción de su hijo al querer Ran subir a ese juego-

¡Claro que sí! ¿Porque lo preguntas?- haciendo su mejor cara de póker, dando le gracias a kaito por enseñársela-

¿Parecías que no querías subir al juego?- dijo algo dudoso dijo su padre-

Em, es que no me gusta ese tipo de juegos- haciendo un puchero y mirando a otro lado cruzado de brazos-

Bien, si no quieres ese, subiremos a otro ¿está bien?- suspirando y revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño-

¡Hai! ¡Arigato to-san!-

Anda lávate y te espero afuera-

Shinichi asintió y se lavó las manos, luego el rostro y se secó con una toalla de papel, salió y camino al lado de su padre y al pasar por uno de los juegos tropezó con una niña rubia acompañada de su hermana de 10 años y sus padres, Shinichi al girar para pedir disculpas se quedó asombrado por un segundo aunque le ayudo su cara de póker mucho en ese momento.

Gomen'nasai– disculpándose Shinichi-

Do not, I was sorry - dijo la niña en inglés de cabello rubio rojizo y largo, 8 años, tés clara, ojos verdes, vestida con vestido de color rosa y zapatos negros con calcetas rosas -

I'm sorry too, I was distractedle - contesto sonriendo Shinichi-

You speak my language,- dijo asombrada la niña por lo bien que hablaba el inglés-

Yes, nice too my to- le sonrio Shinichi -

Hi, shiho Miyano- le sonrió la niña rubia -

Shinichi kudo- le dijo sonriente-

¡Shiho! ¿Qué haces? papa está esperándonos - acercándose a ellos una niña un poco más grande de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color de la otra con vestido blanco y negro, zapatos negros y calcetas blancas-

One-san él es kudo Shinichi –

Hi, disculpa a mi hermana- hablando en japonés-

No hay problema-

Hablas japonés e inglés-

Si mis padres viajan mucho-

¿Tus padres?-

Sí, mi papa es escritor y mi mama actriz-

¡¿De verdad?!-

Claro y son muy buenos en sus trabajos-

Valla un placer, mi nombre es Akemi Miyano, hermana de Shiho, un gusto el conocerte-

El placer es todo mío, vienen a ver a Yoko-

No, lo que pasa es que aquí mi hermanita quería venir al parque, mis padres son científicos y pues como veras, es algo latosa-

¿De verdad? ni se le nota- riendo divertido-

¡Oye!- dijo shiho indignada haciendo puchero infantilmente-

Rieron los dos y Shinichi rápidamente le puso sin que se diera cuenta una nota en su chaqueta dándole un número de teléfono, el localizador con la frase siguiente hope!

Un placer el conocerles, debo irme mi papa me espera-

Adiós Shinichi que te valla bien- despidiéndose la pequeña shiho de él, con entusiasmo-

Se separaron y la familia Miyano iría a sellar su destino.

Shinichi solo sonrió mentalmente, deseando que leyera su mensaje-

Así paso el rato y el tiempo del concierto comenzó, llegaron y tomaron sus asientos en el área VIP, Yoko comenzó su show y canto formidablemente, al término de este ella le entrego un oso de peluche a Ran y a Shinichi y una foto autografiada por ella, los dos niños estaban encantados y felices, cenaron y decidieron irse ya que mañana tenían escuela, dejaron a la familia de Ran en su casa y llegaron a la de ellos para prepararse a dormir, el dio las buenas noches y subió rápidamente feliz con todos los recuerdos de ese día, varios días después una noche que habían salido sus padres, él estaba en su habitación y Agasa cuidándolo pero como se fue a dormir el profesor estaba abajo cerro con llave, abrió la caja en donde guardaba un teléfono que había arreglado especialmente encendió el aparato que bloqueaba la señal y miro la pantalla y había un mensaje.

Shinichi lo abrió y lo leyó.

¿Quién eres?- dijo el mensaje-

¿Un amigo?- envió de nuevo el mensaje y después de media hora recibió el mensaje de vuelta-

¿Qué quieres?- contesto rápidamente ahora-

Ayudarte-

¿Cómo sabes que necesito ayuda?-

Solo lo sé-

¿No es una trampa?-

No, confía en mí, no soy uno de ellos, me conocen como silver bullet-

¡De verdad! ¡Eres tú!-

Sí, no te preocupes solo mantenlo cerca de ti y no le digas a nadie-

¡Gracias! –

Después de ese último mensaje Shinichi apago el celular y lo metió dentro de la caja de metal cerrándola, abrió la ventana de su habitación y suspiro, esta vez salvaría a la hermana de shiho y a los padres de esta, de eso se encargaría, rápidamente fue a su escritorio y saco los lentes del cajón, encendió el radar y localizo inmediatamente la señal, una era de Ran que debía de estar en su casa, otra de él y otra de su padre, que estaba según en la planta baja, otra del profesor al lado suyo, por último la señal del localizador que le dejo a la hermana de shiho en su chaqueta, suspiro y saco otro teléfono de la caja que tenía en la misma y acomodo su corbatín, marco y espero a que le contestaran.

¡James Black! - contesto alguien del otro lado de la línea en una oficina-

Buenas Noches – tomando su forma adulta y mirando por la ventana-

¿Quién eres?- pregunto el agente del FBI-

Edogawa Conan - riendo divertido el detective por usar su alias del otro futuro-

Señor Edogawa ¿qué necesita?-

Tengo información de una organización criminal que según ustedes conocen como los hombres de negro-

Pero ¿cómo sabe esa información?-

Solo escuche lo que le voy a decir, valla a estas coordenadas que le mandare a su teléfono celular ahí encontrara a una familia, de nombre Miyano, ellos han sido secuestrados para forzarlos a trabajar para esa organización, ellos les darán más información al respecto, por favor cuídelas- colgó y apago el celular quitándole la pila para después rápidamente mandar las coordenadas al celular de back con otro teléfono y lo apago de nuevo ya que días antes se había introducido a su oficina y revisado los archivos del mismo FBI, además dejo micrófonos indetectables y microscópicos cortesía del profesor Agasa.

Eso de poder transformarse en adulto le caía como anillo al dedo, ya que se disfrazaba de quien sea, el problema era el tiempo, pero gracias a que sus padres estaban trabajando en darle un hermanito tenía tiempo en la noche, es por eso que salía a escena en altas horas, llegando a tiempo para la hora en que su padre iba a revisarlo en la madrugada.


End file.
